Total Conquest
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: Runae is intent on taking over the three worlds. To fulfill his goal, he is capturing the most powerful beings in the worlds and trying to force them into his service. Can the Urameshi Team, along with a few new faces, stop him in time? (Rated for violenc
1. Finding Yusuke

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but there are a lot of characters in the story that are mine.

This story started when I was drawing one day. I was really obsessed with drawing manga/anime at the time, so I just kept drawing character after character, coming up with names, and coloring them. After my drawing obsession was over, I wrote biographies for each character. Then I decided to write them into a fanfic, so here I am now with a writing obsession.

………………….

"There he is," Jerin said. He pointed to a teenage boy with black hair slicked back by a lot of gel.

"Really? He doesn't look like a Detective," Korio said.

"That's him, all right," Jerin grunted. "Haven't I worked with you long enough for you to know that my senses are never incorrect?"

"Sorry, Jer," Korio apologized, "but he just doesn't seem like he would be employed by Koenma. I mean, look at him!"

Instead of looking at the teenage boy now yawning and scratching his head, Jerin locked eyes with Korio. "I told you not to call me that."

"What?" Korio asked playfully.

Jerin narrowed his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. My name is _Jerin_, not Jer, and I would appreciate it if you used my full name."

"Why should I?" Korio asked.

Jerin's icy green eyes flashed. "Do you want me to start calling you names, like..."

Korio's eyes widened. "Don't say it!"

Jerin's mouth pulled into an evil smirk. "...Kori-kins?"

"Noo!" Korio wailed at the pet name his mother always used.

Jerin smiled a fanged smile, letting his human guise slip momentarily. "Then call me by my full name," he said.

"O-kay," Korio groaned in pretend disappointment. "Jer_in_," he added, accenting 'in'.

Satisfied, Jerin drew his gaze to the male teenager, who was now dozing under a tree. "You're right," he said. "He doesn't look like he has the makings of a Detective. But, this boy must be something special to have attracted so much attention from Makai and Reikai."

"Yeah," Korio agreed, "Koenma never stops talking about him."

"Well, there's no use delaying it any longer," Jerin said as he began to walk over.

"Right," said Korio.

Yusuke was having a perfectly good day in the park, being lazy and enjoying the weekend, when all of a sudden a voice startled him out of his slumber. "Excuse me. Are you Yusuke Urameshi?"

Yusuke opened his eyes and came face to face with two teenage boys. One had jet black hair that fell to about halfway down his neck. His skin was an almost unnatural yellowish shade, and his eyes were minty green. His ears looked a little off, too, now that the Detective really looked at them. They were longer and pointier than a human's ears should be. He was dressed in lightweight black pants and a navy blue tank top.

Yusuke let his eyes slip to the other boy. This one had brilliant white hair, which was almost unheard of for teens, and he couldn't be much older than 17. No one, no one that Yusuke knew anyway, had hair as white as this boy's. Not even his grandparents. It was so white it looked blue. Maybe it was blue. Yusuke looked closer and saw that it was blue tinted. His hair was short in the back, but he had a few long locks in front of each ear. The boy had emerald green eyes. He wore soft, navy blue pants and a loose-fitting wrap-around lavender vest tied with a deep purple sash.

"Yeah," Yusuke said in a lazy voice, while yawning and resting his hands behind his head. "What's it to ya?"

The one with the white hair glanced at the one with the black hair, who rolled his eyes. Neither answered his question. "Do you work for Lord Koenma as a Spirit Detective?" asked the one with the black hair.

This got Yusuke's attention. His eyes widened and he stood up. "Just who are you? How do you know I'm a Spirit Detective?" Yusuke asked.

The one with the white hair sighed. "My name is Korio. I'm a Spirit Detective, Master Rank. This is Jerin, my partner..." Jerin nodded coldly. "…a demon hunter."

"What do you want with me?" Yusuke asked, ignoring Jerin completely.

"Koenma sent us. But this is no place to talk."

Korio grabbed Yusuke's arm and nodded to Jerin. The demon hunter closed his eyes, and with a yelp of protest from Yusuke, they were gone in a swirl of wind and leaves.

…………………

Frozen Flame: I've been thinking about the title for a long time, and I finally came up with Total Conquest. It may be temporary, depending on whether or not I come up with a better one. I just wanted to start posting this story. So if you have any suggestions, please tell me!

Hiei: Don't even bother asking for their help. As fellow authors competing with you for readers, they won't help you.

Frozen Flame: Yes they will! I know they will! They're my friends! whispers You _will_ help me, won't you? squeaks in high pitched voice Yes, of course we will help you! back to normal voice See, Hiei, you're wrong!

Hiei: draws katana What did you just say?

Frozen Flame: I said you're wrong!

Hiei: snarls and lunges with katana

Frozen Flame: AAAHHHHHH! runs for dear life HELP HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Hiei: backs FF into a corner Ha ha, I've got you now!

Frozen Flame: transforms into a very tall blue and silver haired wolf demon, tail, ears, nails, fangs, and all I don't think so.

Hiei: drops katana Ahhhhh! points at FF A Wolf of the Frozen Flame!

Frozen Flame: You bet I am. Where do you think I got this name from? I just shortened my title.

Hiei: backs away But...but...your race is extinct!

Frozen Flame: looks herself over Do I look extinct to you? smirks Maybe it takes some of my attacks to show you that I'm very real, and very deadly.

Hiei: AAAHHHHHHHHH! runs away

Frozen Flame: Heh heh. transforms back into human form That was too easy. can still hear Hiei screaming in the background About time someone gave him a good scare. So, prove him wrong and help me, will you? And tell me what you think so far!


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I own this story and characters Korio and Jerin.

"What is this place?" Yusuke asked.

They were now in a small cavern of some sort, mildly decorated with different assortments of Makai plants. In the corner was what looked something like a bed, and next to it was an opening cut in the wall, probably a closet. On the wall above the bed hung a wooden katana. Opposite the bed was a small wooden table. The chairs were stones with flat tops.

"Wherever we are, it's pretty creepy."

Jerin growled softly. "This happens to be my home."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Oh, well excuse me for breathing," he muttered.

"You're not excused," Jerin shot back.

Yusuke was about to reply, but a cold look from Korio stopped their argument.

"Why don't you have a seat, Yusuke?" Korio asked, gesturing to a stone with the top flattened. Yusuke sat, but continued to glare at Jerin. Both remined silent.

That issue dealt with, Korio turned to his partner. "I think it's safe for you to show him your true form," he said.

Jerin glanced at the Detective.

_True form?_ thought Yusuke.

"Are you sure?" Jerin asked. "I don't trust him."

"Well, I do, and I think you've worked with me long enough to know that I'm never wrong about this sort of thing," Korio argued.

Jerin glared at him. "Hn. Fine."

Yusuke was reminded briefly of Hiei and Kurama. Yes, this was exactly the kind of argument those two would have. Yusuke wondered what would happen if Hiei and Jerin were ever to meet. "I bet they'd have a field day," he muttered.

"What was that?" Jerin asked. "Human?" he added under his breath.

"Oh, nothing," Yusuke said.

Jerin lowered his eyebrows. "Hn."

"Well?" Korio said, breaking a long silence. Jerin nodded.

Slowly Jerin began to change. His ears grew longer and pointed at the tip. His eyes became a brighter shade of mint green. His black hair fluttered in the breeze and changed to a turquoise color. His skin brightened from yellowy-peach to a dull yellow. He grew slightly taller, and his two canine teeth elongated and sharpened slightly. His nails grew and sharpened until they became almost claw like. Three stripes appeared on the left side of his face. They reached up from his jaw bone to about mid-cheek. Two were short and mint green like his eyes. The center one was longer and a deep blue color.

Yusuke watched with a shocked expression on his face. He'd never seen anything like this before. And these two might trust him, but he didn't trust them. He didn't know anything about them aside from their names and their jobs.

But on second thought, Yusuke didn't know if that was true, either. He stood up and began to back away.

"Don't," Korio said. "He's quite friendly."

Yusuke stopped moving, but still he stood, ready to attack if necessary.

Jerin completed his transformation. He threw a sidelong glance at his partner, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I've been trapped in that pathetic human form far too long," he said. Then he sighed in contentment. "It's good to be back."

Korio smiled. "Glad to have you back, my friend."

Jerin looked at him with his emotionless eyes and Korio stared into them with his own. Finally, after many curious looks from Yusuke, they broke the stare, and the wordless communication.

Jerin looked away, jumped up, flipped in midair, and dove headlong toward the ground.

"What's he doing?" Yusuke yelled. Korio simply smiled.

A split second before he hit, a pool of water erupted, and the demon hunter disappeared into it without the slightest splash.

Korio laughed at Yusuke's wide-eyed expression. "Jerin is a Sparian," he said.

Yusuke looked at him in confusion.

"A Sparian is a demon of many elements," Korio explained. "Sparians are very in tune with nature. They can talk to the trees, the water, even the earth, and make them bend to their will. Jerin is extremely skilled in this art. He can make animals, and sometimes even people, listen to his commands."

Yusuke gulped.

"Not to worry, though," Korio chuckled. "Jerin is on our side. And even if he wasn't, he could only control you if you were weak-minded. Which I hear you aren't."

Yusuke sighed in relief and nodded at Korio's words. "Yep. Hard-headed, that's me!"

At that moment, the pool of water disappeared from inside the cave. "He's coming out," Korio said, grabbing Yusuke's arm and pulling him to the entrance of the cave. "You'll want to see this."

All of a sudden, the ground outside the cave shook. A huge stream of water exploded from the ground, and with it came Jerin. He was shot high into the air.

"Wow," Yusuke said in pretend amazement.

Korio heard the Detective's sarcasm. "Just watch," he said.

The stream of water evaporated, and the ground solidified. Jerin came plummeting down to the earth. Suddenly he was caught in a burst of strong wind that whipped him around and tossed him playfully through the sky. Finally, Jerin was lowered onto the ground, his clothing completely dry and his hair not the slightest bit messy.

"Nice," said Yusuke like he didn't care, but really he was impressed.

Jerin tossed his head to the side, letting his hair fall out of his eyes. "I suppose you think I'm quite a show-off," he said with no emotion in his voice. "Really that is a way of training. I've been away from the elements for a long time, and that time was spent finding you. I had to make sure my abilities were still intact."

Yusuke shrugged. "Whatever." He turned to Korio in annoyance. "Now that the introductions are over, I'm curious. Why were you looking for me? And why did you bring me here?"

…………………

Frozen Flame: I really have nothing interesting to say, except that there _is_ a plot here. I promise you there is a plot. I don't know where it is at the moment, though. It's here somewhere…oh wait! looks through telescope Is that the plot? No, not that! That! Over there! points to something in the distance Yeah, right there. What did you say? Oh, it's just a shrubbery. growls

Kurama: A very nice shrubbery.

Frozen Flame: Yes, a very nice shrubbery indeed.

Kurama: I planted it, you know.

Frozen Flame: Really?

Kurama: Yup.

Frozen Flame: Coolies! hugs Kurama Thank you for planting the shrubbery!

Kurama: Gah! is being strangled Could you please get off?

Frozen Flame: Only if you promise to plant another one!

Kurama: Another shrubbery?

Frozen Flame: Yes, another shrubbery, only plant this one slightly higher than that one so we can have the two level effect with a little path running down the middle.

Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, and Karasu: A path! A path! A path! A path!

FF: to Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, and Karasu Shhh!

Hiei, Yusuke, and Jin: shush

Karasu: A path!

Jin: bops Karasu on the head

Karasu: Ow! passes out

Kurama: Okay, I shall plant you your shrubbery!

Frozen Flame: hugs Kurama even tighter THANK YOU!

Kurama: You said you'd get off...

Frozen Flame: Oh, right! gets off Thank you!

Kurama: You're welcome!

Frozen Flame: What kind of shrubbery will it be?

Kurama: A plot shrubbery, of course.

Frozen Flame: Plot shrubbery?

Kurama: Yes. It's a shrubbery that tells you and the readers the plots to stories that you and the readers have know clue as to what the actual plot is.

Frozen Flame: Coolies! hugs Kurama again

Karasu: gets up; says in a dazed voice A path...

Jin: bops K on the head again

Karasu: A paaaaath...passes out

Kurama: is not being strangled this time but still feels uncomfortable Please get off.

Frozen Flame: Okay! gets off When you plant the plot shrubbery I can ask it where the plot of this story is!

Kurama: You and the readers must find the plot! I shall get to work right away!

Frozen Flame: Thank you!

Karasu: gets up, eyes crossed A path!


	3. They've Disappeared

Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned YYH, I would not be posting this story online. I'd probably be turning it into a saga or something. Therefore I do not own YYH.

…………………

A fire crackled warmly in the center of the room. All three were seated around the table.

"Like I said before, I'm a Spirit Detective, Level 5, Rank of Master," Korio said.

"And that means?" Yusuke asked.

Jerin snorted. "You are a Detective, are you not?"

Yusuke glared at him. "Yeah, but no one ever bothered to tell me about this rank stuff."

Jerin snarled in annoyance. Korio looked into his eyes. /Be patient with him. He does not know,\ his look said.

Jerin's right eye twitched. /Fine. But I despise ignorance. And explanations are a waste of time.\

/I agree. But he has to understand before we can move on.\

Korio broke the conversation by looking at Yusuke. "Being a Spirit Detective is not just an ordinary job. A true Detective must be well trained in the art. There are five levels of Detective.

"The First Level is the Rank of Beginner. Training usually starts at a young age, around 10 by human standards. Beginners go to a school to be taught. They are not allowed to go on missions of any kind. They learn the basics of being a Detective.

"The Second Level is the Rank of Apprentice. When promoted to Level 2, the young Detective is assigned to a Teacher or a Master for training in the area of skills of his or her choice. Apprentices are allowed to go on missions with their teacher, but if the case is difficult, they must remain out of harm's way.

"The Third Level is the Rank of Defender. Level 3 Detectives no longer require a teacher. They may remain a part of their teacher's group, or join another. They continue on their own to train and become stronger. They can be assigned to difficult cases.

"The Fourth Level is the Rank of Teacher. A Teacher may be assigned an Apprentice, or they can teach Beginners at the school. Their assignments also go up in difficulty and danger.

"The Fifth Level is the Rank of Master. Level 5 is the highest level a Detective can reach, usually reaching it by the human age of 25. I'm an exception. I reached this rank when I was 13 years old, but maybe that's because I'm part demon. Masters are given extremely difficult and dangerous cases. Masters are highly trained and deadly, usually clever and quick on their feet. No one messes with a Master."

"Is that it?" Yusuke asked.

"That's it," said Korio. "It's simple, really."

"If you're a Master, what does that make me?"

Jerin frowned. "That makes you nothing. You haven't completed the course of study required of Detectives."

Korio smiled and cut his partner off. "Don't mind him. He's just jealous because Koenma hasn't given you a rank. He's not envious for himself, but for me, even though he won't admit it. You're special, Urameshi. Even I admire your accomplishments, and I'm thought to be the greatest Detective in the Three Worlds."

Yusuke grinned. "Nah, I'm not special. I'm just an ordinary guy tryin' to make my way in the worlds. I bet you are the best Detective."

Korio's smile widened. "Thanks."

"How old are you, anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Eighteen in human years, which is still young for my rank, but like I said, I'm part demon."

"You are?"

"Yeah. My father was an ice demon. My mother is human. She worked as a Detective at one time, and that's how she met my father."

"Can we stop with the family talk and just get on with it?" Jerin interrupted, his arms folded across his chest. "This is important."

"Okay, calm down," Korio laughed.

/You've been avoiding telling him,\ Jerin's eyes said.

/I can't help it,\ Korio answered with his own.

/Well, stop the delay and just tell him.\

Korio turned back to Yusuke. "Now, the real reason we're here," he said. "It's about your friends, Hiei and Kurama."

"You know about them?"

Korio grinned slightly. "Everyone knows about your team."

Yusuke chuckled. "I guess so. What about them?"

Korio glanced at Jerin, who nodded. "Tell him."

Yusuke got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What? Tell me what?"

Korio looked at his fellow Detective, eyes flashing in concern. "They've disappeared."

…………………

Dun dun dun. A part of the plot is revealed! I know there's a lot of explaining in these chapters, and I'm sorry! I'll try to get to the more interesting parts soon! Please review!


	4. Fox in a Cage

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

…………………

Kurama awoke with a pounding headache. He knew sitting up would only make matters worse, so he just lay there, waiting for the pain to recede.

Finally it did, and he sat up to have a look around. He was in some sort of jail cell. The walls were made of hard stone, and the bars on the door looked solid.

The fox stood slowly, but stumbled as soon as he tried to walk. Clearly the battle had left him without Spirit Energy. His limbs ached, and it pained him to breathe.

He moved his right leg slightly to steady himself, and immediately pain shot through his nerves. He moaned and fell to his knees, setting off another wave of pain as his wounded skin made contact with the ground.

Thinking it best to wait a while before attempting to stand again, Kurama lowered himself to the floor and surveyed his condition.

His clothing was horribly tattered, one sleeve of his vest hanging from his shoulder by a mere thread. Tears in his loose-fitting pants revealed numerous cuts surrounded by dried blood.

His arms and chest were no better, and by the way his face cracked when his moved his muscles he knew it must also be caked with dried blood and sweat. He could hardly open his left eye for fear that he might reopen the wound directly above it.

Unable to think of anything else to do, Kurama took a hand and raked his filthy, damp bangs from his face. Questions shot through his mind like out-of-control freight trains. _Where am I? How long have I been here? Why am I here? What happened to Hiei?_

Absentmindedly he looked through the strong metal strips barring the exit. Straight across from his cell was another. Someone was in there.

Kurama looked closer and gasped as he realized it was Hiei, unconscious and unmoving.

…………………

Hiei: still screaming and running for dear life

Frozen Flame: sighs Hiei, it's okay now! I'm not mad at you anymore!

Hiei: stops screaming and running That's a relief. comes over and reads chapter Well that was just the shortest chapter I've ever read in my life.

Frozen Flame: Sor-ry. Why should I even be apologizing to you? This is my story! I can do whatever I want!

Hiei: mutters Baka onna...

Frozen Flame: twitch twitch What was that?

Hiei: Oh, nothing, nothing!

Karasu: appears out of nowhere He said 'Baka onna.'

Frozen Flame: Where'd you come from? You're supposed to be dead!

Karasu: looks self over Am I not?

Frozen Flame: Whatever. I'm glad you're here, because I...BAKA ONNA? HE CALLED ME A BAKA ONNA?

Karasu: Precisely.

Hiei: Blabbermouth.

Frozen Flame: HIEI! eyes shimmer silver and strands of hair turn blue

Hiei: Uh oh.

Frozen Flame: completes transformation to Wolf of the Frozen Flame

Hiei: HELP! runs for dear life

Frozen Flame: white and blue flames envelop entire area and shoot straight for Hiei

Karasu: I'll save you! jumps in the way

Yusuke: NOOOOOOOOOO! presses the PAUSE button

Everyone: freeze in place

Kuwabara: looks at Yusuke What is your problem?

Yusuke: realizes what he just did, grins sheepishly Um, I didn't want Karasu to die?

Kuwabara: Why not? He's the bad guy.

Yusuke: thinks for a minute Oh, right. Sorry! presses PLAY

Everyone: start moving again

Karasu: gets burnt to a cinder cough cough die

Frozen Flame: human form Oops, I didn't mean to do that. Oh well. starts chasing Hiei with katana

Hiei: screams and runs

Ghost of Karasu: wails Thaaank yoooouuu fooor waaatching Yuuuu Yuuuu Haaakuuu-AAAHHHH!

Frozen Flame: cuts Ghost in half with katana Oops! Sorry creepy ghost of Karasu guy! continues chasing Hiei with katana

Ghost of Karasu: now in pieces Whatever. Baka onna.

Frozen Flame: still chasing Hiei, yells over shoulder What did you say?

Ghost of Karasu: Nothing! disappears


	5. Sparian

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

I haven't gotten any reviews! Wahhhh! Please tell me what you think!

…………………

"They WHAT?" roared Yusuke.

Korio tried to shield himself, but the angry Detective was already on top of him, the collar of Korio's shirt bunched in his tight fist.

"What happened to them?" Yusuke screeched. He lifted Korio into the air and pushed his back into the stone wall.

Then the wooden blade was against his throat.

"Put him down," Jerin said calmly.

"Or what?" Yusuke panted. "You'll give me a splinter?"

Jerin gripped the hilt of his katana tighter. "Or what?" he repeated. "I don't think you want to know 'Or what?'."

Yusuke glared first at Jerin, the demon hunter's eyes as cold as ice, then at Korio, who seemed very calm despite the fact that he was high in the air and his back had just made a large dent in the stone. "I'll explain if you let me," the Master Detective said.

Yusuke growled in anger, but slowly he set Korio down and released his hold on his clothing. In a flash the wooden katana was in its sheath and strapped in its rightful place around its master's waist.

Korio sat back down, gesturing for Yusuke to do the same. Yusuke sat tensely. Jerin leaned back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes alert and warily watching the angry Detective, even though his expression was one of sheer boredom.

"About a month and a half ago there was a robbery taking place in the Makai," Korio began. "Koenma somehow got wind of it before it was complete, and sent Hiei and Kurama to take care of it. They knew the Makai well, and being former criminals, Koenma thought they were the best candidates for the job.

"A few hours later, Kurama called in that the situation was under control. He described one of the thieves to us, and we identified him as Runae, a skilled thief and assassin, very clever, and very deadly. We've been trying to catch him for years.

"Anyway, Kurama said they would bring him in for interrogation and prosecution. Then the communicator went dead. We thought he had simply turned it off, or there was a malfunction of some kind. But Hiei and Kurama never returned."

Yusuke snorted. "This happened how long ago?"

"A month and a half."

The Detective narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you just telling me now?"

Korio sighed. "Remember how I said we were sent by Koenma?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was a lie. Koenma has been going insane trying to cover up both the robbery and the disappearance of two of his best employees. He didn't want you to find out about it."

"And why not?" Yusuke's voice had escalated to almost a scream.

"He knew you have a tendency to, uh, get a little out of control..." Korio began hesitantly.

"...and do something extremely foolish," Jerin completed bluntly.

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion, Nature-boy!" Yusuke roared.

"Aronae ya kometa. Ana laro yo jerio mia kesu meka," Jerin hissed.

Yusuke was taken aback. He had never heard anything like this before. It wasn't Japanese, and it sure wasn't English.

"He's speaking in his native language," Korio said quickly, before Yusuke could react. "Sparian."

"And what did he say?" Yusuke growled.

Korio grinned apologetically. "Uh, I don't think you want to know."

"What did he say?"

Jerin snorted. "It's your own fault you don't know my language," he muttered angrily.

"I didn't ask you! And why would I even WANT to know your language?" Yusuke screamed.

"Aronae!" Jerin snarled, naturally reverting back into his native language. "Aronae ya kometa! Desat mio ha iro ana numasie!"

He stormed out of the cave and into the night, his fists clenched at his sides.

Korio chuckled softly. "Don't mind him, really. Jerin hates it when others don't know what's going on. He thinks explanations are a waste of time. That's why he prefers to work alone. Actually, in Sparian, his name means 'lone wolf' or 'solitary one'. So don't take his attitude personally. It's just the way he is."

Korio's carefree attitude about his partner calmed Yusuke a little. "I guess with his attitude it's no wonder why his parents named him 'lone wolf'," he said snidely.

This sent Korio into a fit of laughter. "I guess you're right," he chuckled.

Then he grew serious. "But there's something you have to understand about Jerin. When he was younger, he lived with his tribe. Sparian tribes are naturally peaceful, but none was as peaceful or in tune with nature as Jerin's tribe. They just lived in happiness with nature and their people. Then, one day, a clan of unruly Juniks, elven-like demons, raided Jerin's camp. Jerin had ventured into the woods earlier, even though his parents had told him not to. When he returned, the camp was in cinders. Everyone was dead."

No matter how hard Yusuke tried, he couldn't stop a wave of pity for the demon hunter from washing over him. He tried to imagine himself going home after skipping school to find his house burned to the ground, with everyone he knew and cared about gone forever. He shivered at the thought.

Korio continued. "Jerin became cold-hearted and bitter. He vowed to find the Junik clan responsible and avenge his tribe. He spent years searching for the clan, but he never found it. Meanwhile, to support himself, he fell prey to stealing things. At first it was only small items, a loaf of bread, a beaded necklace to trade for food, but then his need for material things grew greater as he became more and more lonely.

"Finally he went for something pretty big, the multi-jeweled crown of an ancient demon lord. He almost got it, too. But then I came along. We clashed, and almost killed each other. Soon my backup arrived, and Jerin tried to escape while I was distracted. That was his mistake. I jumped on his back and pulled him down while grabbing a sharp piece of metal and pressing it against his throat. We were both exhausted, but I had the advantage.

"I would have killed him, but something in his eyes told me not to. I knew that if we were to join forces, we could be an unstoppable team. So, I offered him a job working with me instead of a lifetime in prison. It was an offer he couldn't refuse, and we've been working together ever since. His awareness and understanding of nature has made him the perfect ally. He uses his skills to track demon criminals, and together we catch them.

"At first our personalities clashed, but soon we became the best of friends. He would never betray me, or I him. We would die for each other. We're so close that we can even communicate without words. It's some sort of bond that we share, when we look at each other, we know exactly what the other is thinking or feeling. It's not telepathy. Actually I'm not sure what it is. It just...is. And that's all that matters."

Korio fell silent, his eyes unfocused, as if looking at something only he could see, staring out into the night sky. He remained that way for a long time, until finally Yusuke got uncomfortable and shifted his position. That broke the trance.

"Sorry if I bored you," Korio said. "Let's get back to why we're here. Koenma didn't want you to know because he was afraid you'd get out of control and go off on your own looking for them. He assigned us to the case, and we thought it was best to tell you and ask for your help. We'll need all the help we can get. But it took us a while to find you, because we didn't know where you lived. All the information on you is off-limits, and we couldn't ask Koenma. If he found out what we're doing, he'd have our hides."

Both detectives burst out laughing at the thought of the child lord screaming at them, throwing paperwork in the air while chasing them and trying to give them a good spanking. Finally they were able to calm down, and Korio continued.

"Jerin was able to find you quickly because of his awareness. If it wasn't for him, we'd probably not be having this conversation until a year from now. So, will you help us?"

"Of course I will! Hiei and Kurama are my teammates and my friends!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Great. We'll meet up with the last member of my team tomorrow, and then you can assemble the rest of yours. Now, I guess we should take you home. How about we meet at the park where we found you, tomorrow at noon? I'll send Jerin to get you and your team."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Korio and Yusuke stood and walked to the entrance of the cave. Then Korio stopped. "Urameshi, I just want to let you know, this mission has a special meaning for Jerin. You see, Runae is a Junik, one of the same clan that killed Jerin's tribe."

Yusuke shivered again.

"Don't tell Jerin I told you that. Actually, better not tell him anything I told you about his past. He gets very touchy on that subject, and I don't want any trouble between us."

Yusuke nodded. "Thanks."

The two Detectives continued to walk outside.

"Hey, Korio?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did Nature Boy say before?"

Korio chuckled. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Yeah, I do."

Korio sighed. "Fine. Just don't get mad."

"Okay."

"Well…to put it nicely…he said: 'You foolish human boy. You don't want to mess with me.'"

Yusuke twitched visibly.

Korio continued, "Then he said: 'Fool! Foolish human boy! I can't stand your ignorance any longer!'"

All feelings of pity gone, Yusuke clenched his fists and ground his teeth. "Foolish human boy? I'll show him who's a foolish human boy! Hey! Nature Freak! I think my fist wants a word with you!"

He ran off into the darkness.

Korio took off after him, yelling, "You said you wouldn't get mad!"

…………………

Sparian is my own language. I made it up myself!

Oh, and if your wondering, Korio is pronounced core-ee-oh, and Jerin is jehr-in. Junik is june-ik, Sparian is spar-ee-an, and Runae is roo-nay.

PLEASE review!


	6. At Kuwabara's

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Ciardra- Glad you like it! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the update!

Dragon and Sword Master- Really glad you like it so far! Fic of the Week? -_blushes_- Sure, thanks! And I'll read and review your fic!

&&&&&

Early in the morning there was a knock at the door. The sky was still dark, and the dew was still wet on the long grass. The cuckoo clock chimed seven. But still there was a knock at the door.

The residents of the house were still sleeping soundly. The boy rolled over in his sleep, ignoring the sudden noise, still intent on dreaming pleasant dreams.

His sister was not so lucky. She was a very light sleeper. The slightest sound could wake her up, and her Awareness didn't help. She moaned as the knocking got louder. "Go 'way Kazuma, I'm trying to sleep," she groaned.

The knocking increased to a pounding sound. The girl's eyes shot open. "Kazuma!" she shrieked, bolting out of bed. She flung the bedroom door open. "I thought I told you..." To her surprise, no one was standing in the doorway.

The pounding on the door continued, now accompanied by someone yelling. "Hey, c'mon Sleeping Beauty, wake up and answer the door!" Shizuru recognized the voice as Yusuke's. "Yusuke, what are you up to now?" she muttered in annoyance.

She slid a robe over her shoulders and ran to the door, glancing at the hall clock along the way. "Seven! Urameshi, you'd better have a good reason for this!" She reached the front door and flung it open.

There in the doorway was Yusuke, still screaming his lungs out for Kuwabara to wake up. He jumped when he saw Shizuru standing there. "Will you quiet down? You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!" she hissed. Yusuke scratched his head apologetically. "Sorry."

Shizuru gestured for Yusuke to sit while striding to the coffee pot and pouring two cups. "What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked while setting one cup in front of the Detective. She sat down opposite the Spirit Detective and started to sip her coffee. "I have to see Kuwabara," Yusuke answered. "Yeah, I could tell," the older girl said with a hint of annoyance. "But what's so important that you have to come pounding on our front door at seven in the morning when most normal people are asleep?"

Yusuke turned slightly pink. "I, uh, I dunno Shizuru, I just have to, uh..." he stammered, trying desperately to avoid telling his friend's older sister the happenings of the previous day. Shizuru's eyes seemed to glow, showing her Awareness. "You're avoiding something, Yusuke. Tell me."

Yusuke scratched his head. "I, uh, I don't know what you're-" The older girl slammed her cup on the table, spilling some of its contents. "Tell me Urameshi!"

Yusuke jumped at the sudden noise. The chair he was sitting in skidded on the tile floor of the kitchen. One of the legs caught in the carpet directly behind it and sent the chair, and its resident, toppling backward. "Aaahhhh!!!" the Detective wailed, waving his arms franticly in the air, trying to maintain his balance. But he was unsuccessful, and he and the chair were brought to the floor with a crash. "Yusuke!" Shizuru jumped out of her chair to help the teenager.

"I'm okay," the Detective mumbled, his legs high in the air. He scrambled upright with many bangs and crashes and scraping sounds.

The silence that followed was broken by a rather loud snore from the bedroom, the telltale sign that Kuwabara was still fast asleep, and both Yusuke and Shizuru burst out laughing.

The older girl set Yusuke's chair straight again and poured herself a new cup of coffee. After a glare of distaste at the chair, Yusuke sat slowly back down. Shizuru did the same.

"So, why are you here?" Shizuru asked again. Yusuke thought it best not to make her angry again. Besides, he'd probably never get out of that house alive if he didn't tell her.

She started to take a swig of her drink. "Hiei and Kurama are gone," the Detective said. Shizuru choked on her coffee. "What?" she coughed. "I really don't wanna go through this whole thing again, so can we wake up Sleeping Beauty first? Then I'll tell you everything."


	7. Possible Allies

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Hope you like it so far! Please review!

&&&&&

"WHAT?!?" Kuwabara bellowed, jolting instantly awake. His hair was sticking out in many places and his eyes still had sleep in them. Shizuru took another sip of coffee. "Well, are you going to tell us what happened or not?" she asked Yusuke while glaring at her brother.

Yusuke took a gulp of coffee and set his mouth loose to tell them the whole story about Korio and Jerin and Hiei and Kurama. When he was finished, Shizuru's mug was in the same place it had been before he started the story, halfway between her lips and the table. Kuwabara's mouth hung wide open as if he were an oversized frog who was waiting for an insect to fly in.

"Um, hello?" Yusuke said, waving a hand in front of Kuwabara's wide, unblinking eyes. The orange-haired boy remained that way. Shizuru finally set her cup down. "Where are you guys meeting again?" she asked. "Korio said he would send Jerin to pick us up at noon in the park," Yusuke answered. He looked at his watch. "We have three hours to get there."

Shizuru slapped her motionless brother upside the head. "Ow! What'd you do that for, sis?!?" Kuwabara wailed. "Didn't you hear him? You've got three hours before you gotta go save your friends so you'd better go get dressed," his sister shot back, and raised her hand again in warning. Kuwabara yelped and shot into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That boy..." Shizuru muttered. She turned back to Yusuke. "Did you ever think that this might be a trap?" she asked. Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I thought about that last night. But if it was, why didn't they just capture me yesterday? They sure could've. And what if they are telling the truth and we sat around and did nothing?" Shizuru nodded. "You're right. Just be careful, kid. Get your demon friends back all in one piece, and you and my brother better make it back, too. Or else I'll kill you personally." She gave Yusuke a phony death glare, and he laughed. "And if you need anything, you know where to call," she ended.

About an hour later, both Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting under the tree in the park, thinking of who else they could possibly get to help them. "Well, Pacifier Breath's out, and Botan, 'cause whatever she knows gets blabbered," Yusuke said, ticking the names off on his fingers. "How about Keiko and...Yukina," Kuwabara said, drawing out the koorime's name and getting starry-eyed. Yusuke punched him lightly, and he snapped out of it. "I can't pull Keiko into this," the Detective said, "and Yukina, well..."

He imagined finding Hiei, and then Hiei seeing his secret sister with the group. Boy, would he be mad if Yukina got pushed into harm's way. Even if nothing at all happened to her, Hiei would still be fuming at the Detective and the ugly fool (aka Kuwabara) for taking the risk.

"...I don't think you wanna get her involved," Yusuke completed. Kuwabara's face fell, but he agreed. "That's about it," Yusuke said grumpily. Suddenly Kuwabara's face lit up. "Hey! How 'bout those guys from the Dark Tournament? You know, the ice guy, and the crazy dude with the wind, and the one who got his face turned into pudding by Genkai, and the big clumsy guy, and that little yo-yo kid, and..." He trailed off, unable to think of any more people and frustrated with himself because he couldn't remember their names. Yusuke got the point. "You mean Touya, Jin, Sazuka, Chu, and Rinku." Kuwabara smiled. "Yeah! Those are the ones!"

Yusuke shook his head. "It's a good idea, but how the heck are we gonna get in contact with 'em?" Kuwabara kept grinning, but then his head drooped little by little as the message slowly tranferred from his ears to his brain. Then he brightened again. "I know! We could just ask Koenma-" "No, dumb-head!" Yusuke shouted, pounding Kuwabara's skull with his fist. "We CAN'T talk to Binky Boy because he CAN'T know what we're up to!" "Well, what about Botan-"

"WE CAN'T TELL MISS GRIM REAPER BECAUSE SHE'LL TELL PACIFIER BREATH EVERYTHING SHE KNOWS!" Yusuke screamed, causing many passer-bys to either stare or run in the other direction. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!?"


	8. Baka Kitsune

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH.

Now it gets a little more interesting. Please review!!

&&&&&

Kurama struggled to his feet for the fifth time. This time would be different, he knew. This time he wouldn't fall. The fox demon took a few steps, then faltered. But he maintained his balance and continued to walk to the barred entrance. After taking a few more steps, he tripped on a crack in the concrete and fell to the ground. Again. Adding yet another bruise on his already overly bruised body. He cried out in pain as he hit, and then snarled in frustration. He had to get to Hiei. He had to make sure his friend was all right.

Kurama reached behind his ear. Yes, the rose seed was still there. Perhaps he could use what little energy he still had to make it flower and pick the lock with its sharpened end.

He had done that sort of thing many times before in his past life, to steal a necklace, a mirror, a golden dagger, and many other precious items. All of which were probably long gone by now, either recovered by Detectives or stolen by other thief gangs. But those things didn't matter now. Now he was free of that life, and part of him never wanted to go back.

But a part of him longed for the danger, the excitement, the foolish daring of himself to go to the extreme. It craved it, needed it to survive. That's why Kurama took things, his mother's best necklace, a book from the store, an apple from the market. A few times he even stole Hiei's favorite jewel-studded katana. Many times, actually. But the fire youkai never became angry with him, for it was never gone for long.

Kurama the human stole these things to keep his youko side amused and give the illusion of thievery. But later he would always compensate for what he had taken. If his mother mysteriously lost her best necklace, then he would help her find it, and if a book disappeared from a shelf, a few hours later the correct payment would appear on the counter. Really it was a game he would play with himself, constantly balancing the needs of both minds and combining them successfully into one person.

So now Kurama drew on the cunning cleverness of his youko side. He slid silently along the ground, deciding that it was better than forcing himself to stand and maintain his balance. Soon he was in front of the bars, and he sat up. The fox took the seed from his hair and used a minimal amount of energy to make it grow and bloom and sharpen at the tip. The air in the cell grew sweet with the scent of rose petals.

Then Kurama slid his long sensitive fingers around the bars, intent on pulling himself closer to the lock for better leverage. But instead of feeling cool metal, a numbing pain shot through his fingers and up his arm, electrifying his nerves and sending pain ripping throughout his body. The sudden burst of pain made Kurama cry out. His body responded by tensing, and his hand gripped the bars even tighter. This sent him through another round, more agonizing than the first. He arched his back and shrieked, releasing his grip on the metal.

The pain lasted. It consumed every inch of his skin. He dropped to the ground, screaming, trying to rid himself of it. He rolled away from the glowing yellow bars, and the pain seemed to lessen. Finally the glow dulled, and the pain died.

Kurama's skin tingled, warning him not to try escape. The bars had returned to their cool silver color, no hint of the force field that kept him inside, daring him to test them again. The fox slowly sat up, moaning as a dull pain hit his moving limbs.

He glared at the bars, hissing in frustration and annoyance with himself. He had been so foolish. Why hadn't he tested it first? His emotions had clouded his judgment. Intent on getting to his friend, he had been so blind to what might effect him. Now his energy was a little more then gone, and his body was tired and more wounded than before. How could he not have seen the danger?

_Baka kitsune,_ he said to himself, his thoughts taking Hiei's voice. If Hiei were conscious that was exactly what he would say. His voice rung in Kurama's mind, and the fox's thoughts molded themselves into the fire youkai's words. _Baka ningen emotions, always taking control of you, blinding your eyes to everything, binding your senses, consuming your thoughts. How many times must I tell you, Kurama? They're dangerous. You'd be much better off without them. You'd be free to think of yourself, only yourself, and the most benificial things for you, and you alone. You love these emotions, and you think they make you strong. The truth is they make you weak. I'd eat my sword before I would even consider them an asset. Baka kitsune. _

"Baka kitsune," Kurama whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself and rocked slowly back and forth, trying to shield himself from the wave of loneliness he felt. "Baka, baka kitsune."

A dark figure appeared next to the throne. "You have news, my friend?" The voice echoed through the bare chamber. The cloaked figure smirked beneath the hood. "The board has been set, the pieces are moving," it replied, its voice merely more than a whisper.

The demon sitting upon the throne smiled. "You always speak in such riddles. Inform me with words I can understand," he teased, knowing full well what his cloaked friend meant, but wanting it to go into more detail.

The figure gave a sound that hinted at annoyance, but complied. "The plan has moved into it's first stage. Yusuke Urameshi has been summoned by the other Detective. Their teams are assembling today."

The demon chuckled. "Everything is falling so perfectly into place. Yusuke Urameshi will stop at nothing to retrieve his friends, and once he tries, I will snatch him. With the most powerful beings in my grasp, nothing will stop me from fulfilling my plans. I will rule the three worlds, and Urameshi and his friends will help me in achieving that goal. Now, go, and come back when you have learned their plans. I will see to it that our guests are attended to."

The hooded figure gave a curt nod and vanished through the doorway, its cloak trailing behind.


	9. As Clear As Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Dragon and Sword Master- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Sapphire Angel- Okay, thanks for the constructive critisicm. I took your advice and separated the dialogue more in this chapter. Thanks!

Please tell me what you think so far!

&&&&&

Jin swooped down into the dining hall of the dojo. It was rather small, but it served the Shinobi's purposes. "Risho!" he called. "Yo, Risho!" The Wind Master jetted through the hall looking for his teammate, his flaming red hair billowing out behind him. "Rish- YIKES!"

At that point, he saw the pale-skinned Earth Master and skidded to a halt in mid air, stopping a fraction of an inch away from the team leader's face. Risho glared at him. "Heh heh, sorry Risho," Jin said as he pulled away and set his feet on solid ground.

The Earth Master gave him a sour look. "Well, what do you want," he growled. He had been like this ever since his Shinobi sect had lost at the Dark Tournament, not that he had been very nice before that.

The Wind Master grinned. "Well, I was jus' wonderin' if you be seein' Touya anywhere."

"No," Risho said lazily, "I haven't seen him. He's probably just avoiding you." Jin's grin got wider. "Now, why'd he be doin somethin' like tha'?"

"No idea," the Earth Master said tonelessly. "Okey dokey," Jin repiled. "Bu' if ya 'appen ta see 'im, tell 'im tha' I be lookin' fer 'im."

Risho nodded coldly, and Jin shot off again, shouting, "Icy! Yo, Icy! Where ya be hidin'?"

The cheerful wind youkai zoomed up the small staircase to the one place he hadn't checked: Touya's quarters. He used a gust of wind to blow open the door a split second before he collided with it. "Icy? Ya in 'ere?" He flew one lap around the tiny living space, rustling neatly kept scrolls. At least, they were supposed to be neatly kept.

Jin set his feet on the ground near the door and looked around. The usually picture perfect room was a complete mess! Unraveled and torn scrolls littered the floor, and the bookcase was smashed. There were several indents and cracks in the wooden walls. Half the sheets on the bed were shredded, and the bed itself looked like Swiss cheese.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "Touya?" he called as he walked farther into the room. "C'mon now, this isn' the leas' bi' funny," he said, voice wavering. There was no response.

The Wind Master took a few more steps into the shambled living quarters. "C'mon, Touya, I'm no' jokin'! You 'ave ta be comin' ou' now! Tou-YIKES!"

Jin's ocean blue eyes, wide in horror, were locked on the wall opposite the bed. There, written in blood, was a message: THE ICE MASTER HAS BEEN TAKEN, NEVER TO RETURN. It was signed, The Clan of the Shadow.

(&&&&&)

"RISHO!!" Jin screamed and he barreled down the staircase and through the dojo, narrowly avoiding having his head embedded in the walls. "RISHO!!!! RISH-YIKES!!!!!" This time the wind demon did collide with the Earth Master.

But before they fell to the ground in a heap, Jin lifted the startled team leader into the air and shot back toward Touya's room. Before Risho could even speak, they were there, and Jin was talking up a storm, his words incomprehensible because of the rate at which he talked and his outrageous accent.

"Icameup'erelookin'ferTouyaan'Isawno'allwasrigh'soIcameinan'sawtha'onthewall!" the Wind Master babbled franticly, pointing to the blood red words. "Icouldn'believemeeyesbu'therei'was,an'Ithinki'swrit'eninblood! Yep,tha'there'sbloodRisho!"

The Earth Master chuckled. "It's what? Honestly, Jin, you'll have to speak slower. I can't understand a word you're saying."

The Wind Master growled in frustration but repeated himself at a speed at which Risho could understand. "Like I said, I came up 'ere lookin' fer Touya, an' I didn' think everythin' was righ'. So I came in 'ere an' saw tha' on the wall!" He kept pointing at the words. "An' I think i's writ'en in blood, Risho!"

Risho walked closer to the wall and studied it. "Yes, it is written in blood. Touya's blood, if I'm not mistaken."

Jin's eyes bulged. "Touya...blood..."

"That's right." The Wind Master took a few steps backward. "Well, wha' are we gonna do, Risho? Risho?"

The Earth Master snickered quietly. "Wha's so funny? We got'a 'elp 'im! We got'a find 'im!"

"Why should we waste our time and energy? I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere," Risho chuckled darkly.

Jin moved back in horror at the realization. "Ya don' care, do ya?" The team leader smirked and moved forward. "Very good, you win the prize. I don't care what happened to that little ice insect."

The wind youkai backed up until his back was flat against the wall. "Bu' 'e's yer teammate!" he shouted. Risho's eyes shimmered. "He's nothing but a pathetic weakling, too obsessed with honor to do what is best for himself and his Shinobi sect. Touya the so-called Ice Master is no teammate of mine."

As the Earth Master came closer, Jin tried to melt into the wall. Risho sneered at the frightened wind youkai. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked darkly. He pinned Jin to the wall and lowered his lips right by the wind demon's sensitive ear. "I _gave_ Touya to the Clan of the Shadow," he whispered.


	10. Eagle of the Shrieking Gale

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Dragon and Sword Master- Well, I never liked Risho, so I decided to make him evil in this story. And I don't intend on killing Touya, not yet anyway... Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like i t, and here's the update!

&&&&&

Jin's eyes blazed. It became particularly gusty in the room, unusual since no windows were open. "How could ya do tha' ta yer own teammate?" he yelled.

A huge blast of wind erupted around his body, sending Risho flying through the room and crashing through the doorway. Jin flew after him, grabbed his shirt before he hit the ground, and yanked him up. "Ya were Touya's teammate, an' ya were mine too. Bu' now I can see tha' yer the rot'en one! Yer jus' like tha' hear'less brute Bakken! An' 'e go' wha' 'e deserved!" he screamed into the Earth Master's face.

Risho's back made a dent in the wall when Jin slammed him into it. "So I be thinkin' I should make sure you ge' wha' you deserve!" He flung Risho up into the air, and before you could say 'Tornado Fist' a mini cyclone enveloped his right arm. He sent his attack crashing into Risho's gut. The Earth Master screamed as he smashed through the wooden roof of the dojo and out into the open air.

Jin stopped to catch his breath. "I can' believe I'm attakin' me own teammate! Well, actually, since he sold Touya to the wha'ever-i'-is clan, I be guessin' tha' he's no' me teammate anymore, so i' mus' be okey dokey then!"

With that, he flew through the hole Risho had made in the ceiling and looked around. The Earth Master was nowhere to be seen. "Ah well, maybe 'e chickened off somewhere," Jin said to himself, and he set his feet on the slanted surface of the roof.

"METEOR!" a voice screamed, and the next thing Jin felt was a huge force slamming into his body. "Aaahhhh!!" the Wind Master wailed as he and his attacker were sent crashing back down through the roof. But they didn't stop there. The fell through the floor and down to the first level of the dojo.

"Tha's gonna leave a mark!" Jin yelled to himself as he sprang up, ready to counter another assault. None came.

The Wind Master glanced warily around, not about to let his guard down again. Then there was a crash as dirt exploded through the polished wooden floor of the dojo. It wrapped around his leg and hardened before he could react, leaving him immobile.

While the wind youkai was distracted, Risho attacked. "METEOR!" he roared. The force of his attack ripped through the dojo. Jin yelled in pain as he felt Risho's Armor of Clay collide with his body, tearing his leg out of the earthen bond and sending him careening through the wall and outdoors once more.

But Jin could control his powers more easily in the open air, and a light breeze saved him from bashing headfirst into the ground. He shot upward and sat Indian-style in mid-air, trying to think of a plan.

"Shards of the Earth!" A low-pitched humming sound filled the air, and Jin knew it could only be one thing: one of Risho's newly developed attacks. Shards of the Earth was an attack similar to Touya's Shards of Winter, except it sent sharpened pieces of rock flying at you instead of ice.

The wind demon quickly drew a protective barrier of wind around himself, knocking the sharp rocks aside. "Like I tol' Urameshi, any attack has ta go through air ta get ta me, so 'e migh' as well hand these killer rocks over ta me an' say 'Do whatever ya want with 'em, Jin!'" He laughed at the memory of Yusuke's Spirit Gun blast barreling toward him, just to be knocked away by his wind like a baseball hitting a swung bat. "Hahahaha! Do whatever ya want with 'em Jin!" the Wind Master yelled.

"I think not!" yelled a voice suddenly. Jin felt a sharp pain and looked down. Rock shards were flying into his body like needles being stuck into a voodoo doll. He gaped at the sight of his own blood dripping down and smattering the grass a shade of red. He realized that the wind barrier was no longer swirling around him.

Then he felt a haze settle over him, an effect from the substantial loss of blood as the shards hit close to his vital points. He swayed in the air, threatening to collapse.

Risho smirked up at him. "You were too absorbed in your little memories to defend yourself! You didn't even see my second string coming! Now I'll kill you, or even better, sell you to the Shadow Clan just like I did your worthless little friend."

The Wind Master was filled with a rage unlike any anger he had ever felt before. His head became clear at the Earth Master's words, and his eyes glowed with fury.

Suddenly Jin took a nose dive toward the ground, startling both the Earth Master and himself. "EAGLE OF THE SHREIKING GALE!" he roared. The sky darkened, and a huge windstorm erupted out of nowhere. The most powerful gusts of wind took the form of a giant blue eagle. It spread its wings and navigated the windstorm easily, like a dolphin in calm water.

Jin pulled up from his dive just seconds before hitting Risho and zoomed past him. Up he rocketed again toward the massive wind bird. He clung to it's feathers and whispered in it's ear. Then he flung himself onto the eagle's back and directed it down, down, hurtling toward the ground at least 100 miles per hour.

"Sword of Stone!" a very frightened Risho yelled above the wind. But his voice was drowned out by the shrieking of the gale. A sword of solid stone formed around his right hand, and he whipped it out in front of him to defend himself.

The eagle pulled out of the dive when its head was only a fraction of an inch from the ground, an almost impossible move for anything or anyone. It coasted along the ground, speeding up with every second.

Risho moved back as the monster hurtled toward him, but escape was impossible now. As the wind creature neared its target, he slashed at it, through it, but being entirely made up of blowing air, his blade had absolutely no effect, and he only succeeded in making it angrier. It reared, flapping its mighty wings and shrieking. The Earth Master was knocked backwards and onto his bottom, his sword completely gone, ripped off by the forceful wind.

"You tried ta hurt me pet," an accented voice yelled. "Tha's unforgivable. Get 'im." The eagle screeched in joy at it's master's words, and it turned on Risho. The Earth Master screamed as the bird collided with his body. He was flung upward, and the eagle snatched him with its beak and he dangled in mid air.

"Now, where be Touya?" Jin asked, his eyes flashing.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Risho sneered. The eagle shook it's head, making the Earth Master yelp in terror as he swung back and forth.

"Where did they take Touya?" Jin asked more forcefully. "I don't know anything!" Risho screamed.

Jin frowned, giving his former teammate a murderous stare. "I'll ask ya one more time, and one time only. Wha' 'ave they done with Touya?"

"I told you I don't know! I swear it!" Risho cried.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "Yer word is no' one tha' I trust, no' anymore. I gave ya another chance, bu' me patience 'as gone an' worn i'self thin. Goodbye, Risho."

Giving his wind bird the signal, he watched as the Earth Master disappeared into the eagle's beak, screaming.


	11. Nature Boy meets Clumsy Oaf

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Dragon and Sword Master- I'm glad you like Jin's new attack! Here's the next chapter!

Julie Long- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

Please review!! I love hearing what you think!!

&&&&&

Yusuke sat opposite his bruised orange-haired teammate, who had been moaning nonstop for an hour. "Quit complaining, already," the Detective said for the twentieth time. "It's not my fault you needed a good pounding so my words finally registered in your brain." "Yeah, but you didn't have to hit me so hard," Kuwabara groaned.

"And _this_ is your teammate?" inquired a cold voice. Kuwabara jumped clear out of his skin, and Yusuke jumped pretty high himself. "Who the heck..." Yusuke turned and came face to face with the human form of Jerin. "Oh, Nature Boy, it's only you. Don't _do_ that!"

Jerin snorted. "Yes, well, it's not my fault you were not on your guard." "I didn't think I'd need to be on my guard at the park!" the Spirit Detective yelled.

"One should always be on guard, wary, alert. Never let your guard down, not even in the safety of your own home. Even there, the walls have ears."

Yusuke punched his fist into his palm. "Yeah, I'll say the walls have ears," he muttered. "Um, you mind tellin' me just who the heck this is?" asked Kuwabara. "Sorry, buddy. This is Jerin, otherwise known as Nature Boy. Nature Boy, meet Kuwabara, otherwise known by Hiei as the clumsy oaf."

The demon hunter looked Kuwabara over and rolled his eyes at the dopey look on the boy's face. "It seems I've had to resort to this repressive human form for your sake yet again," Jerin said. "Don't waste my time. We can talk later." He glanced around, making sure the area was clear of humans. "We can go now."

"Repressive...human...what?!" Kuwabara asked, but the black haired demon hunter grabbed his wrist and Yusuke's. With a yelp of fear from Kuwabara, they were gone in a swirl of wind and leaves.

(&&&&&)

"I think I be needin' ta rest now," Jin murmured as his enormous wind bird settled on the ground. Exhausted, he started to slide off its back. The eagle gently picked its master off its shoulders with its beak and set him on the grass.

"Thanks, Kiya," Jin said weakly, using the name he had chosen for his eagle. He was surprised at how much energy this attack drained from his body. This was the first time he had ever used it to its fullest extent, keeping his work on mastering it a secret even from Touya.

The wind bird, Kiya, nuzzled him softly with her head, as though she was worried about her master. "I think I'll be all righ', no need ta worry. I jus' need to rest is all," Jin assured her as he stroked her head affectionately. Kiya hummed deep in her throat with pleasure. "Until next time, me friend."

Kiya closed her eyes and slowly disappeared, the wind blowing gently around Jin until it died. Then the Wind Master settled into a restful slumber.


	12. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Dragon and Sword Master- I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

Julie Long- Glad you like! Here's the update!

Please review! I want to know what you think!!

&&&&&

Kurama stiffened when he heard the swish of a cloak and the light patter of footsteps. "Ah, so you are awake," a cold voice drawled. "And I see you've already tested the force field."

Kurama looked up. Standing just outside his cell was a tall demon that he easily identified as a Junik.

The elven-like youkai had short copper colored hair with dark highlights. His skin was a light green color, and his ears were long and pointed. His left ear was pierced in three different places: the earlobe, the center, and the pointed tip. On it there hung an unusual earring. It was a long silver chain, looped so that a piece hung in a semicircle from each piercing, a signature adornment for Juniks.

Six short dark blue stripes reached up from his jawbone, three on each side. His eyes glowed deep blue. Around his neck hung a large dragon tooth on a silver chain, stolen from the leader of his old clan before he had ventured out on his own. He was dressed in long black pants that covered his boots and a red shirt, both embroidered with a Junik design. A long black cape draped down his back and down to the floor.

"Runae," Kurama growled. The Junik smirked. "Oh, you do recognize me. I'm touched." The fox narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "So, I'm curious, have you considered my generous offer?" Runae asked slyly.

Kurama blinked in confusion. The elf youkai smiled. "Oh yes, that's right, I had forgotten about our little experiment. And obviously so have you."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Runae's smile widened. "You really don't remember, do you?" The fox shook his head reluctantly. "Good. That's the point." The redhead's eyebrows furrowed.

Runae sighed. "All right, I'll explain, but you'd better listen because I'm only saying this once." Then he stopped. "Funny, how many times I've said the same thing, even though I say I'm only saying it once. Really I've told you this same thing many times before, and each and every time you didn't remember me telling it to you previously. But, no matter, I'll tell you again, as I have been telling you over and over for a month and a half."

"A month and a half?" Kurama asked. There was no way he could have been here for a month and a half! He just woke up now, and he felt like he hadn't been out for more than two days, three tops. But a month and a half? That was impossible.

"Yes, a month and a half. Time flies, doesn't it?"

"But how-"

"Now, now, Kurama, stop interrupting. I was getting to that. You see, you and your little fire demon friend came to foil my robbery. Really it was not a robbery at all. It was all planned that way, as a trap to capture you and your friend.

"You see, there are some new inventions of mine that I had been wanting to test. One in particular erases the memory of its victim, otherwise known as you. I've tested it on weaker demons and it's worked marvelously, but I needed someone stronger to test it on. So I captured you and your friend. I've tested it on you multiple times, each time erasing the memory of the experiment. I've erased other memories, too, and it works perfectly!

"But here's the thing that makes it most extraordinary. It gives you memories as easily as it takes them away! I can implant false memories into your head, and you would think they were real. Of course there's no need to worry. Whatever previous memories I've taken from your mind has been given back to you, and I intend to restore those of the past month and a half soon. Any fake memories that I put into your head have been removed."

Kurama gaped at the Junik. His story couldn't possibly be true! "I'm afraid it's very true, Kurama," Runae said, as if reading his thoughts.

The fox regained his composure. "But why did you bring us here?" "I think I've already covered that."

"No, you haven't. You said something about an offer you made to me. What was that offer?"

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot to tell you the real reason why you're here. I want to conquer Human World, Demon World, and Spirit World, and I intend to do it by enlisting the help of the most powerful beings I can find, you and Hiei being two of them. I offered you the chance to join me."

"Join you?"

"Yes. Together, we can take control of the three worlds."

"Never!" Kurama spat.

"Never say never, kitsune. Because right now you are helping me achieve my goal."

"How?"

"Both you and your friend are serving as bait for your teammates. Right now they are formulating plans to rescue you, and when they try, I will snatch them. Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of your rag-tag band, one of the most powerful beings ever to live, will fall right into my grasp."

"You're wrong! They will defeat you!"

Runae chuckled darkly. "I think not."

(&&&&&)

Jin awoke from his sleep six hours after falling unconscious, very much awake and recovered. He sat up and grinned, remembering his victory over the evil Earth Master. Then he frowned when he remembered why he had been fighting Risho in the first place.

"Touya's gone," he muttered, "an' tha' rot'en bloke wouldn' even give me the sligh'es' clue as ta where 'e migh' be!" He sat there, deep in thought. "Where can I ge' help ta find 'im?" he asked himself.

Then he brightened. "Ah! I bet Urameshi'd be up an' rearin' ta 'elp!" He jumped up, only to slump back down again. "Bu' I don' know where 'e be livin'," he said sadly. Then he jumped up again. "I know! I could ask the child lord, yep I could!"

He shot off the ground and disappeared into the clouds, shouting, "Icy, 'ere I come!"


	13. Abducted by Aliens?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I do own Jerin, Korio, and Runae.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Julie Long- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

kurama and hiei fav girlf- Great ideas!! I can't wait to read that chapter lol!! Here's the next chapter!!

Just so you know, I'm introducing another character in this chapter. His name is Ioe (pronounced eye-oh)

PLEASE be patient about updates. School just started for me. I'll try to update as often as I can, I promise!! Here's the next chapter, please review!!

.....................

"I've been abducted by aliens and taken into a whole other world!" Kuwabara screamed as soon as his feet touched solid ground.

"No, Kuwabara. We are in another world, but it's not run by aliens," Yusuke said.

"Aliens?" questioned Jerin.

"Yeah, aliens. Little green people that run around shooting stuff with blasters and disintegrating normal people. They fly around the universe in spaceships," Yusuke said, smirking at the fact that Jerin had no clue what an extraterrestrial was.

"And, these creatures, these...aliens...they actually exist?" the demon hunter asked, thoroughly confused.

Yusuke laughed. "I guess you could say that. Loads of people in Human World say they've seen them. Some people say they're trying to take over the world. But fortunately they haven't found out about Spirit World and Demon World just yet. Or maybe they have, and they're just waiting until the perfect moment to strike."

Jerin narrowed his eyes. "If they do attempt to conquer this world, they will not prevail."

"I don't know about that, Nature Boy. They've got weapons that can destroy entire countries with a push of a button, and their spaceships are bigger then half this forest!" Yusuke said. He took great pleasure in the slight shimmer of fear that reflected in the demon hunter's eyes.

"Don't believe him. He's just making it up."

Jerin swung around, wooden katana in hand, ready to attack. "Korio. It's only you."

The demon hunter sheathed his katana and walked over to his friend. "Where is Ioe?"

"He'll be here in a minute," the Master Detective answered. "He had to make sure Kir wasn't following him again."

Jerin rolled his eyes. "That boy is a pest."

"I know. But I admire his courage and strong will. Hello there," Korio said, eyeing Yusuke's companion. "Who are you?"

Kuwabara stared at him. "Earth to Kuwabara," Yusuke said, waving his hand in front of his teammate's eyes.

The orange haired boy snapped out of it. "My name's Kazuma Kuwabara! Who are you?"

Korio laughed. "My name is Korio. I'm a Spirit Detective, Level Five, Rank of Master."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "Spirit Detective, level something, rank of what?" he mumbled. "Wait. There's more than one Spirit Detective?!"

"Don't tell me we have another incompetent on our hands," Jerin growled.

"Hey! Shut your mouth, Shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled automatically.

"Sorry, he says that whenever he hears the word incompetent directed toward him," Yusuke covered. "Because usually Hiei is the one saying it."

Jerin snorted. "I can see why."

Korio eyed his partner. "Why haven't you taken your demon form?" he asked casually.

"I don't trust him," Jerin answered.

"You don't trust anybody," Yusuke said.

"Demon form?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yusuke has a point," Korio said.

"Fine. But I still don't trust him," Jerin answered.

"You don't have to," Yusuke said.

"Demon form?" Kuwabara questioned.

The demon hunter threw a look of disgust at the orange-haired boy and slowly transformed into his true Sparian form, letting Kuwabara see every part of his transformation, especially the claws and fangs.

Kuwabara's eyes grew wide and he backed away. "You said I wasn't abducted by aliens!" he yelled.

"He's not an alien. He's a demon," Korio said. "A Sparian."

"A Spari-what?"

"Never mind," Yusuke said. "I'l tell ya later."

"What did I miss?" asked a cheerful voice. Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped, while Jerin's hand flew to the hilt of his katana.

"Come on, Ioe, you have to stop doing that. You almost scared our allies half to death," Korio said.

"Sorry," said the voice, and the owner of the voice stepped into the clearing.

It was a male demon with green skin and gray eyes. His ears curved upward slightly and were pointed. His hair, which hung to below his shoulders, was a light blue with the exception of a few dark blue bangs. He wore light, loose fitting, silvery-blue clothing. Actually it reminded Yusuke of something out of a pirate movie. The sleeves of the shirt were long and baggy, as were the pants. Over the shirt, the creature wore a dark blue vest, fronted by a shiny material that looked almost like mother-of-pearl. His shoes were black and soft. A blue band was strapped diagonally across his chest, holding a quiver of arrows and a bow that looked like it was made of crystal on his back.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, meet Ioe," Korio said. "He's the last member of our team. Ioe is a water sprite, and was my apprentice until I promoted him to Level Three two months ago. Ioe, this is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara."

Ioe bounded over with the speed and fluid grace of a flowing river. He stuck his hand out to Yusuke. "I've heard so much about you. It's an honor to meet you," he said.

Yusuke grinned. "It's nice meeting you too."

As the Detective went to shake Ioe's hand, he noticed something slightly disturbing. Ioe's fingers were connected, from the base of the finger to the first joint, by a thin, filmy webbing.

"I know it's strange," the water sprite said, looking down at his hand. "If it bothers you..."

"No, it's okay," Yusuke said, taking the sprite's hand and shaking it. "I think it's cool. And besides, I bet it helps you swim better." Ioe smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure we weren't abducted by aliens?" Kuwabara asked.

Ioe looked at Yusuke's teammate in confusion. "Aliens?"

"Never mind. It's a long story," Yusuke said.

"What do you know about aliens?" Jerin whispered to Korio.


	14. Team Assembly

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Julie Long- Thanks! I tried to make it serious but fun to read, so I know the last chapter was a little strange. Glad you like it though! Here's the update!

kurama and hiei fav girlf- Glad you like it!! Kurama and Hiei are in the next chapter, and so is someone else you're probably wondering about... Here's the update! Enjoy!

paperpenguin- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!! I never liked Risho either, he was SO mean to Touya... that's why I made him evil...and why I made Jin kill him :-) hehe

Here's the next chapter!! Please review!!

.....................

"It's very nice to meet you, Kazuma," Ioe said, shaking Kuwabara's hand.

Kuwabara wrinkled his nose slightly at the feel of Ioe's webbed hand, but the water sprite didn't notice. "Call me Kuwabara. Everyone else does. Except my lovely Yukina..." Yusuke punched him before he went into another trance. "Ow!"

"'ey! Ioe! Where'd ya go off ta?!" yelled a slightly panicked, heavily accented voice.

Yusuke would recognize that accent anywhere. "Jin?"

"Over here!" yelled Ioe.

A red headed, blue eyed youkai stumbled through the trees and into the clearing. A single horn perched atop his head, piercing through his unruly hair. He was shoe-less, and the only thing covering his upper body were two strips of white cloth x-ed across his chest, a thing he looked like he was regretting. He was out of breath and scratched in many places, probably from the long walk in the forest.

"I' would'a been easier ta fly," he panted. "Tha' forest sure 'ad i' in fer me."

Suddenly he was floating Indian-style in the air right in front of Yusuke's face. "Urameshi!" he exclaimed, grabbing Yusuke's hand and swinging it up and down. "I was wonderin' when I'd ever ge' the chance ta see you again! An' now 'ere ya are, lookin' righ' brigh' eyed an' bushy tailed!"

"Uh, it's great to see you too, Jin," Yusuke said, getting a sick feeling that Jin would shake his arm right out of its socket.

"An' look 'o else i' is! The one 'o beat tha' evil bloke Risho righ' inta the stands!" Jin yelled, switching from Yusuke to Kuwabara.

"Um, hi Jin," Kuwabara squeaked.

As soon as Jin got over his excitement, Yusuke asked, "What are you doing here?"

The Wind Master grew serious. "Well, I was lookin' fer Touya taday, bu' 'e was nowhere ta be found. So when I looked in 'is room I saw a message writ'en on the wall in blood, sayin' tha' Touya was taken by the Clan o' the Shadow, wha'ever tha' is. So I go tell Risho and show 'im the wall, an' 'e says 'e doesn' care! 'e says 'e gave Touya ta the Shadow thingie!

"So i bea' 'im up righ' good an' ask 'im where Touya be. Bu' 'e wouldn' tell me, so I, uh, took care of 'im. Then I though' I'd go ta Koenma an' ask 'im fer help ta find Touya, an' when I go' there an' tol' 'im the whole story, 'e wen' insane. Though' 'e was gonna blow a gasket I did. Bu' 'e go' Korio an' Ioe 'ere on the communicator an' tol' 'em ta 'elp me, an' Ioe picked me up, an' 'ere I am."

Yusuke was confused. He turned to Korio. "But why would Koenma ask you to help him?" he asked.

"Because it just so happens that Runae has his own Clan, a clan of thieves, but by the look of this, it seems they're up to more than just stealing things. They call themselves the Clan of the Shadow," Korio answered.

Jin flipped in the air. "Tha's i'! Tha's the one tha' icenapped Icy!"

"Well, the Clan has done more than just capture Touya. It's taken Hiei and Kurama, too," Korio said.

"Ah, ya mean Rose Boy an' Dragon Breath! I was wonderin' where they be."

"They must have big plans and much power to be able to capture such powerful demons," Ioe said.

Yusuke nodded.

"I think we have a visitor," Jerin muttered. At that point they heard a rustle in the bushes. Ioe narrowed his eyes and looked at Jerin, who rolled his.

The water sprite sighed. He extended his right hand in a familiar position. His index finger pointed out, his thumb stood straight up, and the rest of his fingers balled into a tight fist. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. This was a position for a Spirit Gun.

"Cascading Spirit Gun," Ioe said softly. A short, dark blue energy blast raced out of Ioe's index finger too fast to see. It flew through the air in a fluid-like motion and hit the bush head on. There was a sound like energy hitting flesh accompanied by a loud "Ow!"

Someone tumbled through the brush and rolled into the clearing, coming to a stop at Ioe's feet. Ioe glared down at the person. "Kir. I told you to stay home," he said sternly.

The young male youkai called Kir grinned sheepishly up at the water sprite. "Um, sorry?"

Ioe looked to his teammates. Korio smiled slightly. Jerin simply glared. The water sprite sighed and helped Kir up.

He looked sort of like Ioe. He had the same, curved, pointed ears, green skin, and webbed hands. He was also dressed in the same style clothing, except his was forest green. His hair, which fell to his shoulders, was green outlined in red, and his eyes shimmered dark turquoise.

"Who is that?" Kuwabara asked.

Ioe gritted his teeth. "This is my younger brother, Kir."

Kir put up and hand. "Hello!"

Ioe shot him a look, and Kir seemed to melt under it.

"I thought I told you never to follow me," the older sprite said.

His younger brother lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just knew this was a big case for you, and I want to help."

"You're too young. You don't have the proper training. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful, I promise!"

"Go home, Kir."

"No! I want to stay and help you! Give me a chance. I'd even stay out of your way if you told me to. Just please let me come!"

Kir gave his brother a pleading look.

Ioe rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave it up to those who have to deal with you. If it's all right with everyone else, then you can join us. But only if everyone agrees."

Kir looked up at the odd group. Korio smiled. "I'm willing to give you a chance."

Jin flipped a few times. "Sure! We could use the extra hands!"

"Give the little guy a chance!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "Sure, why not?"

"Jerin? What do you say?" Korio asked, grinning slightly.

Kir looked at Jerin with pleading eyes.

The demon hunter snorted. "Hn. Fine. As long as he doesn't get in my way."

"Then I can go?" Kir asked.

Ioe sighed. "Yes. I suppose you can go."

"Wahoo!!!" Kir yelled as he jumped up and down.

Ioe cocked an eyebrow at him.

Kir calmed down immediately. "I won't get in the way, and I'll do whatever you tell me to."

Korio stepped forward. "That's good enough for me. Now that the last member of our team has arrived, I think we should get to making a plan."

Everyone nodded, and Jerin led the way to his cave.


	15. The Captives

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

kurama and hiei fav girlf- Glad you like it! Here's your update!

firefox017- I'm glad you like it so far! I updated Revenge of the Spirit a few days ago, so check it out if you want. Thanks for the support! (gives cookies to the group of authors)

A Life of Rules is No Fun- I'm extremely glad you're enjoying it! (blushes)Thanks so much for the great reviews! Finally here's the update!

I'm really really sorry I haven't updated!! School's been hectic and my life is crazy, so what can I say? I'm trying my best to update my fics as often as possible, so please be patient! Thank you so much for understanding! Enjoy this chapter and please review!!

.....................

Hiei groaned as he slowly came to. Where was he? What had happened?

He remembered capturing the thief, Runae, and Kurama contacting Koenma. Then Runae had broken loose, somehow. He remembered being attacked from the rear, the small army of demons. He remembered the battle. Blood, so much blood.

Then...nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. However you put it, there were no memories beyond that point. Except...pain. He remembered pain.

What was that? Voices? Yes, they were voices. But whose? He strained his ears. A soft, polite voice filled them.

Kurama.

The name drifted into his consciousness. Yes, Kurama. The fox demon. That was who the voice belonged to. But why was it filled with pain?

And then there was another. Cold, harsh, arrogant.

Runae.

The Junik.

That was who it must be.

It was one of the last voices he had heard before passing out on the battlefield, and it was not easily forgotten.

Hiei slowly became aware of the conversation.

"...join me."

"Join you?" Kurama's voice asked.

"Yes. Together, we can take control of the three worlds," Runae answered.

"Never!" Kurama spat.

Hiei opened his eyes to the odd scene. Kurama was hunched over on the floor, looking tired and very wounded. He was behind bars, just beyond which Runae stood, glaring down at him. Hiei noticed that he, too, was in a cell. His Jagan told him that something more than just bars kept him from escaping. He guessed it was a type of force field.

Then he turned his attention back to the others.

The Junik smirked. "...Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of your rag-tag band, one of the most powerful beings ever to live, will fall right into my grasp."

"You're wrong! They will defeat you!" the kitsune yelled.

Runae chuckled darkly. "I think not."

Hiei watched as the Junik marched out of the room, his boots clanking slightly on the metal grates that lined the floor outside the fire youkai's cell.

Kurama bowed his head, fighting the wet tears that threatened to leak out of his eyes. This was impossible. No one could possess a weapon of that kind.

Maybe Runae _was_ telling the truth. Either way, he and Hiei were the guinea pigs for his experiments, and Yusuke was in grave danger.

It was useless. His Spirit Energy was gone, he was wounded, in pain, trapped, with no way of escape, freeing his friend, or warning the Detective. Then a sound pierced the silence.

"K-kurama?"

The voice echoed through the silent chamber.

&&&&&

Touya's back hit the stone wall. He cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

"That's enough," an arrogant voice said. Instantly the attacks on the Ice Master ceased. Touya opened his eyes slowly. A boot stepped into his vision. "So, you're the Ice Master," the same voice said.

A rough hand grabbed Touya by the front of his tattered shirt and hauled him to eye level. "You sure are scrawny enough. You don't look like any Master of the elements. If your team leader gave me the wrong person...but enough of that. More on why I brought you here."

Touya's pupiless blue eyes burned with hatred. So _this_ was his tormentor.

"Don't look at me that way," his captor said. "We'll never get to know each other as long as you look at me that way."

Suddenly Touya's hand was at the demon's throat, around it a sword of ice, small but still sharp. The two guards made as if to restrain him, but their master raised a hand. They backed off.

"Very good," the youkai said, setting the Ice Master's feet on the ground. "Even though most of your energy is gone, you still have enough to control your power. You will be a very strong ally."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Touya hissed.

"Because you'll never get out of here alive if you do," the demon said.

At that moment, a well-aimed kick smashed into Touya's right knee, forcing him to cry out and drop to the ground. Another kick to the chest sent him tumbling until he lay sprawled across the floor.

"Besides," the demon continued, towering over the groaning Ice Master, "I was hoping we could be friends."

He pulled Touya up to eye level again. "Let's play a little game. I tell you something about me, and then you tell me something about you. Let's start with names. My name is Runae. What is yours?"

Touya didn't answer. He just glared.

Runae tried again. "I'm a Junik. In case you don't know, that's a race of elven-like demons. You are...?"

Again Touya didn't respond.

Runae sighed. "Might as well tell you why you're here. I am currently attempting to conquer the three worlds. I was wondering if you'd like to join me in my attempt."

Touya spat in his face.

Runae growled and threw him into the wall. "Fine. Have it your way. You'll soon learn some respect."

He and his guards walked out of the cell. They closed the door and secured the force field. Then they walked away.


	16. Unrest and Distrust

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

kurama and hiei fav girlf- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

D.F. Feda- Thank you! Don't worry, I'll have plenty of plot twists later on, and a hint in this chapter (it's at the end, see if you can figure it out!) Glad you like it so far!

Lupa of Rome- I LOVE MONTY PYTHON!!! ESPECIALLY BRAVE SIR ROBIN!! I HAVE THE WHOLE MINSTREL SONG MEMORIZED!! (Minstrel: Bravely bold Sir Robin rode forth from Camelot. He was not afraid to die, oh brave Sir Robin! He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways. Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin! He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp, or to have his eyes gouged out, and his elbows broken, to have his kneecaps split, and his body burned away. Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin! His head smashed in and his heart cut out and his liver removed and his bowels unplugged and his nostrils raped and his bottom burned off and his pe-) lol I love it!! The Black Knight will always triumph!! Mwahahahaha!!!

Kyu-bi- I'm really glad you like my story!! Addicted? Wow, thanks. Here's the update!

(Note: This and all of my work is NON-YAOI. I don't like it, so I don't write it. Thank you and have a nice day.)

Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!! Finally chapter 16!! Enjoy, please review, and let's see who can guess who the person under the hood at the end of the chapter is….

…………………

The odd team sat scattered around the small room.

Kuwabara and Yusuke sat on the flat rocks.

Jin floated Indian-style a few feet above the floor.

Ioe and Kir sat against opposite cave walls.

Korio laid stretched out on the bed, his hands resting behind his head.

Only Jerin stayed on his feet, leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes watching everything alertly under the guise of a bored expression.

"So...what now?" Kuwabara asked after a long silence.

Jerin threw him a look of disgust. "Gee, maybe we should think of a plan," he snidely remarked.

"Okay, that's IT! I've had it up to HERE with you're "Oh I'm so cool cuz I don't care" junk!!" Kuwabara yelled, jumping to his feet.

Jerin blinked, retaining his bored attitude. "Do you intend to fight me, human?"

"Yeah, bring it on!" Kuwabara yelled, punching his fist into his palm and taking a few steps toward the demon hunter.

Ioe sighed and shook his head, but Kir looked on with interest.

Jin had actually stopped bobbing up and down, and now stayed frozen in midair.

Yusuke didn't want a fight on his own hands, so he refrained from saying anything to get on Jerin's bad side, like, "Yeah, Kuwabara! About time someone gave this cocky creep a good ol' throwdown!"

Korio simply closed his eyes and pushed his head back further on Jerin's pillow, which was more accurately _his _pillow, for Jerin rarely used the bed, allowing his partner to sleep there most of the time.

Jerin closed his eyes. "If you insist," he said coolly. Then he was gone.

"What the-" Kuwabara shouted.

"Up here, fool," came Jerin's cold voice from above him.

Kuwabara looked up, but the demon hunter had vanished again.

The orange-haired teen looked around wildly, but the Sparian was nowhere to be seen. "Where the heck did he go?!" he yelled.

"It's called camouflage," Jerin's voice hissed from behind him.

Kuwabara whipped around.

"Come now. Can't you do any better?" the Sparian mocked, from below him this time. "Come on. Where am I?"

"Jerin's clearly toying with him," Ioe muttered. Kir just watched on in fascination. Jin threw a look at Yusuke, as if to say, "Tha' big bloke frien' o' yours don' have a chance." Yusuke clenched his fists. How the heck could Kuwabara fight if his opponent was invisible?

Kuwabara swung this way and that, trying desperately to find the demon hunter. A column of water erupted from the ground below him. He quickly threw himself away, but a column of rock was waiting for him. His head gave a sharp crack against the stone as it hit. He slumped over from the shock.

A wooden blade appeared at his throat. Jerin melted into view in front of him.

"And that's how I win," the Sparian jeered. "If you're going to challenge someone, make sure you're prepared for whatever they may bring."

"Challenge this!"

Fist met jaw.

Korio moved for the first time since the fight began. Without opening his eyes, he rolled lightly off the bed and landed on the floor on all fours. A split second after, Jerin crashed into the wall and dropped down onto the bed.

Kuwabara was there. He took Jerin by the neck and shoved him back up against the wall. The Sparian gasped for air.

"And that's how _I_ win, you cocky little son of a jackal," Kuwabara said angrily.

"Human filth," Jerin spat, still trying to force air into his bursting lungs. "_No one..._defeats me...that easily."

The cave wall behind him shook. Two arm-like projections erupted from either side of the demon hunter. They hit Kuwabara full on, pushing him back against the opposite wall, where they melded into the stone. Kuwabara was now encased in rock, only his head and limbs protruding from the stone. He waved his arms franticly. "Hey! Lemme outa here!!"

Jerin rubbed his bruised throat. "Aronae sparo ya kometa," he hissed in his own language, then switched back to what everyone could understand. "You foolish human slime. You're not fit to wipe the dirt from my boot."

"You take that back!! Now get over here and fight me like a man!!" Kuwabara screeched.

"If I'm not mistaken, I already have. And I've already won." Jerin's glare hardened. He picked up his wooden katana from where it had fallen and pointed it at Kuwabara. "Do not underestimate me again, human. Next time, I will not be so merciful."

The rock covering the orange-haired teen melted away, and he fell to the ground with a crash.

Then he leapt up. "You little-" He ran at the demon hunter, who merely stepped lightly to the side and stuck his foot out. Kuwabara tripped and fell flat on his face. In a second he was up again and throwing punches like crazy. Jerin side-stepped him again, and again he lost his balance and fell.

"That's enough, Kuwabara," Korio said, rising from the floor and smiling ever so slightly. "It's over now. Besides, we're wasting time."

Ioe nodded in agreement, as did Kir. Jin blinked down from his position by the ceiling, still extremely shaken by the forcefulness of the Sparian's previous attack. The rock had hit right where he had been floating only seconds before, and it had taken some quick flying skills to maneuver out of its path.

Kuwabara growled like a rabid dog, but stopped his attacks on Jerin and threw himself onto the stone next to Yusuke. "Don't worry about that creep," Yusuke muttered. "You'll get 'im next time."

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied, clenching his fist.

Jerin sheathed his katana and assumed his original position against the wall. "_Now_ can we be serious?" he asked. "Too much time has been wasted already."

"Does anyone have a suggestion?" Ioe asked after a brief silence.

Korio stepped forward. "Obviously the Shadow Clan knows that we'll go looking for our comrades. They may be expecting us."

"Perhaps it's a trap," Jerin said. "Runae may be plotting something larger than what our brains are imagining right now. Hiei, Kurama, and Touya are probably serving as bait, and we're the fish."

"Yeah, but how do we know that?" Yusuke countered.

"We don't," Korio said. "But like Jerin said, it's a possibility. We must be cautious."

"Yer righ' abou' tha'," Jin said, swooping lower. "Bu' we can' jus' si' around 'ere an' do nothing."

"I agree," Kir informed them.

Yusuke punched his right fist into his left palm. "I say we get started right away. It's already been almost two months, according to you guys. We have to get going, and I'm ready for anything."

"We can't afford to be reckless," Jerin snapped.

"I've always been reckless, and it's always worked out for me," Yusuke challenged.

"Well, yes, but either you or one of your foolish friends who follow your lead have practically died in the process each and every time," Jerin shot back.

Yusuke jumped up. "Don't you talk about my friends that way!"

"I can talk any way I please."

"You think you can just-"

"Enough!"

White and blue flames erupted between the Detective and the Sparian. Yusuke was thrown backward, while Jerin narrowed his eyes and backed away.

"I have had enough petty bickering and clashing of personalities! Now we are all going to sit down and discuss this calmly, or we can all just give up and go home!"

The flames reached up to the ceiling, making Jin twist this way and that to keep from getting burnt.

Then, everything just stopped. Standing in the middle of the room was Korio, his normally sparkling green eyes as hard as stone, and his friendly features twisted into knots of anger. The room was silent, and no one dared move.

"Make your choice," Korio said angrily. "If you all can't learn to get along and work together then I suggest you leave now." He pointed at the cave entrance.

Everyone stayed put.

"Good," the Master Detective said. "Now let's get down to business."

&&&&&

Kurama's head shot up, despite the pain that went through his nervous system. "Hiei?"

"Yeah."

Kurama smiled and dragged himself as close to the bars as possible. "Are you all right?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Answer me."

"I'm fine."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"You're hurt, but still as persistent as ever," Hiei growled. He forced himself into a sitting position. "You're wrong, though. Besides a few cuts I'm fine."

"You think you are, but you aren't," Kurama said. Hiei's eyes slitted in confusion, and Kurama explained what had been happening for the past two months.

The fire youkai's eyes blazed in anger. "How dare he do this to us? Does he think he can actually get away with this?"

Kurama shook his head. "He's after Yusuke. We have to warn him."

"But how? We can't-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud scream that echoed through the chambers like nails on a chalkboard echoing through a classroom.

Both the demons snapped their heads around.

"Was that who I think it sounded like?" Kurama asked.

"Unless my ears have rotted, I think so," Hiei replied.

They both looked at each other. "Touya."

&&&&&

Touya screamed. It was so intense. Each second seemed like its own eternity and even longer.

His tormentors laughed while he screamed in excruciating pain. He couldn't move an inch, chained by the wrists and ankles high on the stone wall. He couldn't do a thing to rid himself of it. Nothing would save him.

His eyes teared, each wet drop burning on his cheek, sizzling into nothingness. He couldn't think, he couldn't do anything.

The pain blinded him. It ripped through his veins, channeled through to his soul. The agony consumed him entirely. And all he could do was scream.

&&&&&

The hooded figure appeared once again in the dark throne room.

"Back again? What kept you?" Runae asked from his place on the throne.

"I have my reasons," the dark figure replied.

"Well, tell me your news."

The dark figure walked to the Junik's side. "There is unrest and distrust within the opposition."

"Explain," Runae said.

The hooded figure growled. "Yusuke Urameshi has formed a group to oppose you, including Jin the Wind Master. They are planning to come after their friends. Still, arguments break out frequently among the group, and I know that none are sure who to trust. Their alliance may rip at the seams if presented with the correct type of conflicts."

"I am not interested in what will break their bonds," Runae said. "I have all the weapons I require to defeat them. But I need you to draw them here. Follow my plan, and you will be rewarded."

"Of course," the figure replied emotionlessly. But beneath the dark hood, a pair of green eyes closed in shame.


	17. Reborn

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

A Life of Rules is No Fun- No, he's not an illusionist. That was an introduction to his powers. As to the traitor comment…all I can say is good guess. I won't say if you're wrong or right though. Thanks so much! I glad you like it! Happy Holidays!

escptheshdw835- I'm so glad you like it! Here's the update! Happy Holidays!

Sorry I took so long with this…Christmas shopping…but it's here just in time for Christmas! Enjoy and please review!

…………………

"I must find a way...a way to break them," Runae said, pacing the room where all his glorious inventions stood. "The Clan of the Shadow _will _rule the three worlds...I just need to break their spirits, make them join me."

The Junik remembered Kurama's look of defiance, his angry words of rejection. "Kurama, you will be first."

His eyes then fell to his newest invention. "_Perfect_," he hissed.

He walked to the memory machine that he had described to Kurama and pressed the first three buttons. On a tall screen there began to play Kurama's memories of the Dark Tournament. "Now, which one shall I restore?" he asked himself.

Finally he saw it. The perfect weapon.

He strode over to his newest technological terror, a green glass chamber, with a metal panel on the side. On the panel were many small buttons.

"I have taken your past," Runae whispered, looking at the screen where Kurama's memories of the Dark Tournament were playing.

He moved over to the machine, fingers sliding over the buttons. "Now it will become my tool."

He pressed the buttons in a series of complicated patterns. "Taken from this world by your rival, now brought back to seek revenge," he chanted. "Rise, my servant, my friend, and make him pay for your suffering." A brilliant blue light flashed in the chamber.

"You summoned me?" asked a cool voice from behind a metal mask. Violet eyes shimmered behind strands of long, shining black hair.

Runae grinned. "Yes. Welcome back to the world of the living. Karasu."

&&&&&

Kurama and Hiei stopped talking abruptly when they heard the clanking of boots on the metal grates.

"Get down," Kurama warned in a low voice. "Pretend you're still unconscious."

Hiei snorted. "Never. I'm not a coward, you know that."

"Stubborn as a mule," Kurama muttered.

Suddenly a figure came into view, but his face was hidden by the shadows. He paid no heed to Hiei and instead stopped at Kurama's cell.

"My, my, Kurama, I hardly recognized you. It's a shame you're so wounded."

The fox gasped. This voice sounded so familiar. It sounded like...

But no! It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Who...who are you?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"It's been quite a long time, Kurama. Still, I didn't think you'd forget me so quickly. Perhaps this will help you remember."

"Kurama! Look out!" Hiei shouted. He could see that Kurama was surrounded by glowing objects. But it was too late.

One flew toward the already injured fox and exploded on contact. Kurama yelled in pain and clutched the bleeding hole in his side.

"Now do you remember?" the cool voice drawled.

Kurama's breathing was rigid. "Karasu..."

"So you do know my name after all." The man stepped out of the shadows.

"Impossible!" Hiei growled.

"Im_probable_," the Bomb Master corrected without even turning to look at the fire youkai. "Nothing is ever impossible."

"No! This can't be real! You're dead! I killed you!" Kurama exclaimed.

Karasu's violet eyes flashed. "No, Kurama. That's not entirely true. You may have killed me that day, but now I'm back. Soon you will come to realize that I am very real, and very much alive."

More bombs exploded upon touching Kurama's flesh, making him scream in agony. He fell back to the ground, setting off more bombs.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

Blood pooled around Kurama's body. His limbs shook. He was in pain...and he was afraid.

"There's no need to fear for your life, Kurama," the Bomb Master said cooly. "I have strict orders not to kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't toy with you for a while. I've been deprived of a good time since you made that plant kill me. Now it's time for a little payback."

"Leave him alone!" Hiei spat.

Karasu tossed his head back to look at the fire youkai. "You will be dealt with later. But for now, you will be able to watch your friend suffer..." He chuckled evilly. "...and perhaps even beg for my mercy."

More bombs exploded, and Kurama screamed in torment.

"Kurama!" Hiei's eyes burned with hatred. He drew himself as close to the bars as possible without touching them. "Stop it! STOP!"

Still, the sounds of explosions, Kurama's screams, and Karasu's maniac laughter drowned him out.

&&&&&

Jerin arrived back at the cave in the usual fashion.

"Have you found anything?" Korio asked from his position in front of the entrance.

The Sparian nodded. "The trees have told me everything, including what direction the Clan members went."

"Good. Now we can get started. We'll have to wait until morning, though." The Master Detective smiled and looked into the cave. "Everyone's asleep. We should get to bed, too."

"You know I don't require rest," Jerin said.

"You're not invincible, you know."

Jerin gazed up into the night sky. "I should be," he whispered.

The air around them quietly stirred, as if it could sense the mood of the demon hunter.

"You okay, Jer?" Korio asked.

"Don't call me that," Jerin replied.

Sensing that that was as close to a direct answer he would get, Korio stood. "I'm going to bed. Get some rest, okay?"

The Master Detective walked indoors.

Jerin sighed and sat on the ground with his back against the cave wall, gazing up at the stars. Like it or not, he was tired, and his eyes began to flicker shut......

He was walking through the forest. The unfamiliar smell was coming from the direction of his camp. He had to find out what it was. He had to get home.

His steps quickened as he raced through the trees, which had begun to sway and creak, as if telling of a misfortune.

It was scary here.

His mother had told him not to go deep into the forest. She had told him it was too dangerous. He had gone anyway, wanting a better place to train and be more in tune with nature.

Yes, he was still young, but he was full of curiosity and courage. At least...he had been. Right now, he was afraid.

He began to see familiar landforms and was comforted. The clearing where his tribe lived wasn't far now. He was almost home.

Finally, he reached the edge of the forest and burst into the clearing. His eyes widened in shock.

There, before him, were the small, simple huts of his tribe...all in flames. Blood stained the grass a bright crimson, and corpses littered the ground. There was Haru, one of the Elders, dead, as well as Marotak, a girl even younger than he.

There were some forms he didn't recognize, but only one or two, Juniks by the look of them.

Most of the corpses were those of his own tribe. Men, women, children, all dead.

But what about his mother? His father? What of his family?

"Darunin! Kaomsa!" he cried. Father! Mother!

He ran through the disheveled village, tears stinging at his eyes. Everywhere he went, there were the dead bodies of those he had known and cared for.

Taro, one of his best friends, had a hole in his stomach, and blood still spilled from it.

Daiku, his mother's friend, was slit in the throat.

He came to the hut of his family. Outside the door was the body of his father, burnt so that it was almost unrecognizable. "Daru..." he gasped. "Rei! Rei, daru!" Dad...no! No, dad!

Unable to bear it, he went inside the smoking hut to find the body of his mother, her jade green eyes wide and glassy, a bloody hole in her forehead.

Behind her was a smaller form.

No...it couldn't be...

"Kira," he breathed. He ran to his sister's side. "Rei, Kira! Haroni, kaito yessa!" No, Kira! Please, wake up!

His younger sister was still. "Kira, haroni," he pleaded. Kira, please.

Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Kira," he sobbed, throwing himself onto her lifeless form.

"KIRA!"

Jerin jolted awake, breathing heavily. "Just a dream," he muttered.

"More o' a nigh'mare, I'd say."

The Sparian jumped as the owner of the voice popped into view upside-down in front of him.

"Wind Master, it's only you."

"I 'ave a name, y'know. Tis Jin," the wind youkai said in his cheerful accented voice. Then he turned serious. "I 'eard ya screamin' ou' 'ere an' came ta check on ya. Wha' was i'?"

"How did you hear me and the others didn't?"

Jin pointed to his ears. "These things are sensitive, ya know. So, wha' was goin' through yer 'ead?"

Jerin turned away as the dream flashed through his mind again. "Nothing. Just...bad memories."

Jin looked at him curiously. "All righ', if ya say so."

He touched his feet to the ground and began to walk inside the cave. "Jus' ge' some sleep, ya hear?" he said over his shoulder. "We go' a big gus' o' wind comin' our way soon, an' we got'a be prepared ta face i'. G'nigh', Jerin."

The usually cheerful wind youkai's face was solemn as he disappeared into the darkness, almost as if he knew the events to come.

&&&&&

Runae smirked from his place outside the prison door. He could hear the fox's delightful screams. They gave him such pleasure.

But before long, his mind set to work again. How would he deal with the fire youkai? Which method would be best for his torment?

Soon, he had an idea, and, tearing himself away from the shrieks of agony, set off to his laboratory.


	18. Can You Trust Me?

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

escptheshdw835- Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like my work. Enjoy this chapter!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little while longer to see what happens to Runae…there's not much of him in this chapter. Thanks for the death threats against him…I try to make him a very unlikable character, so I guess I've succeeded -)

Julie Long- Hold on to your hat, 'cause it just keeps getting deeper from here!

Suma goddess of darkness- Thanks! Glad you like it!

Dreamstar22- Thanks a lot! Actually I think you're the first person to comment on the Detective levels and the language of Sparian. I make up many languages and the pronunciation is usually based on the pronunciation of Japanese, but occasionally it's mixed with English. I love creating new languages. I usually use them a lot in my stories, and sometimes I use them on my friends (They have NO idea what I'm saying…) It's great fun. I'll have to read your story when I get the chance! About Jerin…I sort of based him on Hiei without meaning to. I tried to make him an almost dislikable character but with an explanation for his personality. And you're right, Korio in the hood…that would be a very interesting plot twist indeed…

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!

…………………

Yusuke and Kuwabara awoke with stiff muscles.

"Man, sleepin' on the ground sure is tough!" Kuwabara complained while rubbing his sore neck.

Then something hit him in the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. Another piece of something was headed toward his friend, but Yusuke neatly caught it.

The Detective looked down to see a large red something in his hand. Both teens looked up to see who had thrown it.

They saw Jerin giving them a cold glance. More of the red objects were resting in the crook of his arm. "Get used to it," he said. "You won't be getting back to your fluffy mattresses for quite a while."

Yusuke was about to reply when Korio walked in. "Good morning!" the Master Detective said brightly. He grabbed one of the red objects from Jerin and bit into it.

"Gross! What the heck is that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as red juice flowed out of it.

Jerin glared at him and proceeded to take a bite out of one himself.

Korio swallowed. "It's a Makai fruit called nijar," he explained. "It grows wild in this area. Besides being quite tasty, it's said to have strengthening powers that help during long journeys. It's also used as an ingredient for a healing salve."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed their nijar warily, but after seeing Korio complete his, and with motivation from their growling stomachs, they cautiously took a bite.

Yusuke's eyes widened at the sweet taste and began to gobble his down hungrily. Kuwabara ate only a millisecond more slowly.

Ioe and Kir entered the cave. Both looked slightly wet as if they had taken a morning swim.

"Nijar!" Kir yelled, and dove at Jerin to get some of the fruit.

The demon hunter was caught unaware, and the young water sprite toppled him over. Red fruit went flying everywhere. Luckily, it didn't splatter as it hit the floor.

Ioe sighed with annoyance and tried his best to catch the nijar before it rolled outside the cave.

"Aronae!" Jerin spat, shoving Kir off him.

Then Jin zoomed in the cave entrance. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "NIJAR!" he yelled, and dove for some, knocking Ioe down in the process.

Kir scrambled to get the fruit before Jin did, slamming Jerin in the jaw with his foot.

"Serio ka jasai!" the demon hunter roared. The cave began to shake with his anger.

Everyone froze in place. Ioe was lying helpless under Jin, who had tried to shove three nijar into his mouth at the same time and ended up gagging. Kir had five nijar and had been trying to get his hands on more, even though his ankle was in the grasp of a very angry Sparian.

"I've had enough of you fools," Jerin spat. "Get up and cut it out." The cave stopped shaking, and everyone tried to straighten up.

Jerin then shot Korio a fierce glare. The Master Detective, along with the two human teens, was howling with laughter.

"It's _not_ funny," the Sparian growled. "Korio, ana re saia rito setai."

Korio immediately stopped laughing. "Jerin, I..."

But the Sparian was gone faster then Yusuke could blink.

&&&&&

There was the sound of boots outside the lab. Runae muttered the password to allow his visitor inside.

"Is he dealt with?" the Junik asked without looking up from his work.

"For now," Karasu replied. "He is injured but unfortunately still conscious." His violet eyes shimmered at this statement.

"Good. I have something else planned for him, after all. Wouldn't want him to miss it."

The Master of Bombs looked down to see what Runae was working so intently on, but the Junik quickly covered it. "You'll see soon enough," he said.

Karasu looked annoyed but turned away. "I appreciate your taking me back into this world," he said coolly. "But, I do expect something in return for my service."

"You will have whatever you desire when we are finished with our work," Runae replied.

"My only desire is to kill Kurama," Karasu murmured.

Runae smirked. "Even that desire shall be fulfilled, I promise you."

A smile of anticipation lay hidden beneath the silver metal mask.

&&&&&

"Kurama!"

The fox's breathing was jerky, but Hiei could tell he was still conscious. Just barely conscious.

"Kurama, listen to me!"

He knew what slipping into unconsciousness could do to Kurama now. Once he fell asleep, he would probably never again wake.

"Kurama, please! You have to stay with me!"

The scent of his friend's blood was overpowering. He could see the crimson puddle as it continued to spread from the fox's body. It was driving him crazy.

"Kurama!"

&&&&&

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, what was that weird stuff he said?" Kuwabara questioned.

Korio looked down and shook his head. "He's been so agitated lately..." He rose from his place on the bed and walked past Jin, Ioe, and Kir, who were picking up the fallen nijar, to the cave entrance. "I have to leave for a while. When I get back we can head out."

Before anyone could protest, there was a burst of white and blue flames, and he was gone.

&&&&&

Jerin sat in the clearing of a distant wood. It was truly beautiful. Fire had destroyed this area years ago, but nature always has a way of coming back.

The Sparian always felt at peace here. It was the place of his birth. It was also the place of his tribe's death.

The bodies lay buried on the far end of the clearing. His sister was among them. Out of all the people slaughtered that day, it was she who left the deepest scar on Jerin's heart.

He blamed himself for her death. He was her older brother. He should have been there to protect her. Instead he had been off in the forest, disobeying his parents. He should have died that day. Not her.

The trees swayed as they felt his painful memories. The grass rustled in his despair. The wind heard his thoughts and echoed the dying screams of his kin.

"I'm sorry, Jerin."

The demon hunter didn't flinch when he heard Korio's voice, and he didn't answer.

His friend sat beside him. "Listen, I know it's hard for you to work with the others. It's hard for me, too. But we can't do this alone, Jerin. We need everyone's help to win this battle."

No answer.

"Jerin, talk to me. You only come here when you're upset. What's wrong? Please tell me."

Silence.

Korio sighed. "If you don't want to talk, that's okay. I'll just go back to camp and we'll start out. You just meet up with us when you're ready."

He rose and began to walk away.

"It's not simply the humans."

Korio turned at his friend's voice.

Jerin breathed deeply. "It's just...you never know who you can trust." His eyes locked with Korio's.

((You can trust me, Jerin,)) Korio's eyes said.

The Master Detective was gone in a burst of flame.

"The question is," Jerin whispered, looking down and clenching his fists, "Can _you_ trust _me_?"


	19. You Will Pay

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Dreamstar22- YUM! APPLES! (runs to Juri's apple farm and starts eating all the apples) lol…thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and here's the update!

purplehairedwonder- Thanks! Suspense is so wonderful! Wait no longer, for here's the next chapter!

Dragon and Sword Master- That's a very interesting thought, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait to see if you're correct. Thanks, glad you like it!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- I didn't put the translation for the Sparian because I wanted you (and the other readers of course) to use your imagination for that segment. I think putting the translation might have ruined the mood, which is suspenseful and obviously tense. You can tell Jerin is upset about something, and his attitude isn't brought on by frustration alone. You also know that Korio took his words seriously instead of trying to jokingly comfort him or brush it off. As for the part about not trusting Jerin…we'll come to that soon enough. For right now, enjoy this chapter!

ToCOrNot 77- A new face! Hello there, I'm Frozen Flame, and thank you so much for reading my story! I'm very glad you like it so far! You're right, I did sort of base Jerin on Hiei without actually meaning to. It just…happened… Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 19 of Total Conquest! Please remember that this story is non-yaoi. Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. No eating, drinking, or flash photography is allowed. Thank you, enjoy the read, and don't forget to review!

…………………

She stiffened as she felt warm breath hit her neck.

"Ayra, good to see you again," the voice drawled from behind her. "I thought you'd never come. I was beginning to miss your company."

"Nice to be back, sir," she replied, gritting her teeth. His breath became hotter on her neck. She tried to ignore it. "The members of the Clan are growing restless. They crave battle."

"Oh, they'll get it soon enough," he replied. His cheek stroked her ear.

She clenched her fists at her sides. "Each day more and more demons rally to our cause, but they want to taste blood."

"They'll taste it in due time." His hand reached up to her face.

She spun around and grabbed his hand, digging her claws into his skin. "Don't touch me," she hissed. "If you do you'll regret the day you were born."

He smirked at her. "Well, look who's gone and developed an attitude."

Her eyes flashed and she pushed him away from her. "It's an attitude I don't intend to lose, Runae. Just because I serve you doesn't mean I'm willing to do whatever you ask of me."

"And what if it's not a request, dear Ayra?"

"Then you'll have to kill me."

Runae chuckled. "Kill an outstanding officer like yourself? I think not. You're much more efficient alive, Arya."

"My name is poison when spoken with your tongue," she spat. "K'lon r'saita que'n ma-"

Suddenly his hand was at her throat, shoving her against the stone wall of the chamber. She gasped for air.

"Never, _never_, speak to me with such language," he growled, shaking with fury.

She smiled, though her lungs were bursting with lack of oxygen. "Those words…were meant to be spoken…to you," she choked. "Just…kill me now…I'd rather be dead…than serve you…any longer."

Runae, regaining his composure, smiled and cupped the chain of Ayra's Junik earring in the palm of his hand. "Then I shall give you what tortures you most. I shall spare your pathetic life. After all, we are kin, born of the same Clan, are we not?"

He released his hold, and she collapsed to the ground, her lungs taking in precious air. "Do not forget, Ayra," he continued. "It's useless to resist me. You know the suffering those who dare defy me go through. You have scars to remind you of that. Now go, you're boring me. I have more important work to attend to."

With that, he left the female Junik alone in the chamber.

Ayra crouched on the floor, rubbing her bruised neck and breathing heavily. "You will pay," she whispered.

Her eyes fell to her abdomen. Underneath the Junik uniform, hidden from the outside world, were bandages wound tight, concealing horrible scars. They still pained her and bled at times, reminding her to always obey Runae. There were scars on her heart, as well, scars that would never heal.

"You will pay for the suffering you have caused me."

She clenched her fist so tight blood was drawn.

"I vow that one day you will suffer as I have."

"Ouch!" Yusuke shouted as another thorn slashed his skin.

"This forest has it in for all us," Kuwabara agreed.

Korio smiled and ducked under a low branch. "Don't worry, we should reach the clearing soon. Then we'll rest and wait for Jerin to return…if he hasn't already gotten there, that is."

"Where'd he go off to, anyway?" Yusuke questioned, violently pushing the same branch out of his path.

"He just…he just needed some space," Korio replied.

The branch Yusuke had pushed away now swung back into place, whacking Jin, who was floating a few feet above the ground, neatly in the stomach. The Wind Master doubled over and fell. "Tha' hur' more than one o' yer punches, Urmeshi," he groaned.

"Sorry, Jin," the Detective said.

Ioe helped the wind youkai straighten up. "If we can't defeat this forest, how are we supposed to defeat Runae?" he chuckled.

Finally, after many more blows from tree branches and scratches from thorns, the tired group emerged into the clearing.

They were greeted by Jerin's annoyed voice. "Where have you been?"

Korio sighed and settled down under a tree. "The forest was unusually hostile today."

The Sparian cocked an eyebrow. "Strange. The trees speak only calm thoughts to me."

"Maybe they like you more than they do us, Jerin," Ioe laughed.

The demon hunter eyed the humans and the Wind Master, who were now sprawled out on the ground, fast asleep. "Or perhaps they're not fond of the newcomers," he muttered.

"I happen to like them!" Kir piped up, but fell silent with a glare from his brother.

"We talk of the trees, not of you," Ioe growled.

Korio smiled at the young water sprite. "I like them as well, Kir." He winked and leaned over to whisper, "Don't mind your brother, he's just upset because he got his share of bruises from the forest. We all know he likes to think he's invincible."

Kir chuckled, while Ioe raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you telling that brother of mine?"

"Nothing," Korio replied, smiling. "Nothing at all."

The sun set and rose again, beginning another day.

"_Don't_ attack me this time," Jerin warned, throwing everyone a red fruit.

"Nijar!" Jin exclaimed happily, digging in immediately.

After they had all eaten, they began their long journey to Runae's fortress with Jerin leading the way and the trees to guide them.

"Is it complete?"

Runae turned at the Bomb Master's voice. "Yes, I just finished."

Karasu's eyes glittered. "Shall I retrieve the Forbidden Child for you?"

The Junik smiled, revealing his fangs. "You've read my mind."

"Hiei?" Kurama moaned.

The fire youkai sighed in relief. "I'm right here," he replied quietly, sitting as close to the bars as he dared. He knew many hours had passed since the fox's wounds were given to him, perhaps even a day or two. He hadn't slept the entire time, for he had been sick with worry. This was the first time Kurama had spoken, which he interpreted as a good sign.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. A pointless question, for he knew how the fox would answer, but he had to ask it.

"I'm fine," Kurama said, but Hiei could hear the pain in his voice.

Both stiffened as boots clanked on the grates. "He's coming for me," Kurama whispered, wild fear evident in his tone. "Hiei…"

"I'm here, I'm right here." The fire demon heard traces of a desperate, whispered prayer.

Karasu appeared, but instead of turning at Kurama's cell, he faced Hiei. The fire demon felt the force field shut down, and Karasu opened the cell door. "You're coming with me," he said, eyes flashing. "I'd rather not have to take you by force, but I will if necessary."

"No…" Kurama breathed. "Not Hiei, please…"

Karasu smirked behind the mask. "Get up," he ordered.

Hiei began to reply to Karasu with a challenge, but he heard Kurama's voice in his head. _Do what he says, please…I don't want him to hurt you._

The fire youkai bit his tongue, slowly rose, and walked out of the cell. "I'll be fine, Kurama. You just rest, all right?"

The Bomb Master shoved him ahead, and they both disappeared down the passageway.

…………………

Okay, just a little author's note here to clarify some things.

In the beginning of this chapter, the new character, Ayra, is a Junik. She lived in the same Clan as Runae. He captured her because he knew of her skills in battle, and forced her to serve him by various means of torture, including the death of her family before her eyes. (This is what is meant by "…scars on her heart…")

The language which Ayra begins to use ("K'lon r'saita que'n ma-") is the beginning of a Junik curse (Runae cut her off). It has no translation and is the highest spoken insult in the three worlds, which is why Runae is infuriated by her using it towards him.

Also, the clearing where Korio and the others were headed is not the clearing of Jerin's tribe in the previous chapter. They're in two different places, which are pretty far away from each other.

I hope that made some things a little more clear. Thanks for reading, and again please review!


	20. Torture and Tensions High

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Dreamstar22- You're welcome. I have an a/n at the end of this chapter, too. Glad it helped ) _Is_ Jerin opening up more? I'm not really sure about that. You'll find out a little more about Hiei in this chapter. Also Ayra will play a part in the end. Perhaps not a big one, but she will )

Dragon and Sword Master- This whole story is pretty much centered on treachery. You first see it in Risho, then in the unknown traitor, and then in Ayra. It's weird how a story develops.

purplehairedwonder- Thanks so much! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

ToCOrNot 77- No problem. Ayra is pronounced eye-rah (never thought anyone would ask for pronunciation of names :) You'll find out more about Hiei in this chapter. Thanks a lot!

hieiluver213- Thanks for all the compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

IwuvMyKenshyPoo- Thanks! Yeah, lots of torture, but it just makes it more interesting, I suppose D

Blitzkreig- Thank you so much! I'm extremely happy you like my work. You're right, it's been since February, but thankfully it hasn't been long since your review! Enjoy!

At last! Chapter 20 is here! I know it took a long time, as Blitzkreig pointed out, the last update was all the way back in February. There are a few reasons for that.

The first is the play. At my school, we put on Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. For those of you familiar with the show, you know it's completely made up of music and dance. And I was one of the brothers (being in an all-girls school) So that was two months worth of excruciating work and 8-hour practices on weekends. Yes. 8 hours.

The second is my punishment. My mom got mad for something-or-other and wouldn't let me go on the comp. During which time my dumb computer deleted ALL the work I put into this story. I had the whole ending written out and everything! Baka comp.

Third is my artwork. I've been putting a lot more time and effort into my art lately, mostly because I'm a member of this awesome site called deviantArt. I've been drawing all my OCs from this story, so if you want to see the pics you can go to my page:

w w w . f r o z e n f l a m e 8 1 3 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m

(Delete ze spaces of course) Once you're there, go to my gallery by clicking on the Gallery link. My OCs are the first few pics in the gallery I believe. Just hold you're mouse over the pics and you'll see the titles (which are also the names of the OCs). Than click the pic to bring it up on the page D

Thank y'all for bearing with me here. I don't know what I'd do without the support of you guys. Enjoy this chapter!

&&&&&

Runae looked up as Hiei walked into the room, followed closely by Karasu. "Hiei the Forbidden Child, we meet at last," he drawled, smirking at the irony of his statement.

The fire youkai glared at him and growled. "From what I've heard, this is _not_ our first meeting."

The Junik grinned. "Good, so Kurama did tell you everything. I had hoped he would, it saves me the breath of another explanation-"

"Get to the point, Runae!" Hiei snarled. "You've obviously brought me here for a reason!"

Runae's grin got wider and he gave a slight nod.

Karasu suddenly grabbed Hiei by the shoulders and forced him onto a steel table, strapping him down before he had time to protest.

"What is this!" the fire demon yelled, struggling against his binding. "If this is another one of your experiments, I swear, Runae!"

The Junik rose from his seat and looked down at the helpless warrior. Smiling an evil smile, he pressed a button. A small machine lowered into place above Hiei's forehead and clamped down on either side of his Jagan, holding it open.

Hiei stiffened and his eyes grew wide.

Runae smirked down at him. "This happens to be another of my experiments, sword master, and there's not really much you can do about it, now is there?"

The fire youkai glared at him, trying to suppress the dread building within.

"You're probably imagining the intense pain this particular procedure will instill upon your body," Runae laughed, picking some sharp tools from his assortment on the desk. "Don't worry, Forbidden Child. It won't hurt…much."

The swordsman took in a sharp breath as the Junik carefully leaned over his forehead.

Karasu, knowing to leave his master to his work, exited the room and closed the door tightly behind him. There he lingered for a few short minutes, but the wait was well worth it. He soon heard the delightful sounds of electric tools and bloodcurdling shrieks from within the chamber.

&&&&&

"Let's camp here for the night," Korio sighed, sitting down on a large rock. "It's past dark, and the day has been exhausting."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Yusuke groaned, willingly falling to the ground. "I think I could sleep while a train was slowly running me over."

"Yeah, sleep forever is more like it," Kuwabara yawned, plopping down beside the Detective. "Though now I don't think I'd mind sleeping for eternity."

"Aronae," Jerin growled. "Have you forgotten why we're here to begin with? Death at this point would not be wise for any of us."

Korio chuckled. "Thankfully I don't think they heard you." He pointed at the two snoring humans.

Jerin rolled his eyes. "Should I expect any less of them?"

"Ah, don' be makin' spor' o' them while they be asleep," Jin said. "Even the bes' o' us ge' tired sometime', includin' yers truly." He grinned and shot into the air. "G' nigh' all, an' pleasan' dreams!"

Ioe looked at Jerin. "I hate to trouble you now, but-"

The Sparian half-smiled. "No need to ask. After all these years, I know what you require."

He stepped away from the group, knelt on the ground, and closed his eyes, holding his hands a few inches above the dirt. Slowly the ground beneath him began to twist and bubble, transforming itself into a deep pool of water.

Kir dove right in without hesitation. Ioe smiled. "Thank you. I don't know what we'd do if not for your talent."

Jerin shook his head, disregarding the compliment. "Sanori, Ioe, sanori aaia maru."

"Sanori aaia maru," Korio repeated in the sprite's dialect.

"You two sleep peacefully as well," Ioe said before diving deep into the water to join his brother.

"Korio, marin daia raota sa ana," Jerin said in his own tongue before beginning to walk away.

"And you?" the Master questioned. "Where are you going?"

"Mia rai'mia rai nosatu ata jerin."

His friend sighed. "Again? Jerin, when will this end?"

The Sparian stopped. "Miano kora' miano saikora. Mia rai nosatu ata jerin siai"

Korio watched as he walked away, and silently begged him to return with the rising sun, all worries gone from his mind.

Later that night, Kir got out of the water and, checking to see that everyone was asleep, quietly walked away from the camp. He had heard the entire conversation, and he had to know what was going on with the demon hunter.

&&&&&

"You think he's had enough?"

"Nah, he still looks like he could use some more."

Rip.

Tear.

Heat.

Pain.

A silent scream that tore through every nerve in his body.

"Are you sure? He don't look so good."

"Runae's instructions were to torture him until he submits. Which he hasn't. That defiant gleam is still in those pretty blue eyes of his."

As if on cue, he forced one of his eyes open to stare at his tormentors.

"There, ya see? He still thinks he's in control here. We have to put him in his place."

Laughter.

Intense pain.

He had no voice with which to speak or scream. He just accepted it. He could not remember anything except pain. He couldn't even remember his own name. The most he knew was the evil mocking of the guards, mocking him with the word "Touya." But now the only thing he answered to was pain.

&&&&&

"Jerin?"

The Sparian turned to find the youngster of the group looking at him with pleading eyes. "What do you want?" he snarled, turning around again. "It's late. _You_ should be resting like the others."

"And _you_ should practice what you preach."

Jerin's eyes widened at the statement. "What did you say?" he hissed, spinning around to face the sprite.

Kir instantly averted his eyes to the ground. I-just-I just meant-"

"If you have something to say, say it," Jerin cut in, his voice dripping venom.

"Something's wrong with you, Jerin!" Kir suddenly yelled, surprising even himself. He looked the demon hunter straight in the eye. "You don't sleep! You hardly eat! You live each day not caring about anything, or anyone!"

Kir watched at the Sparian's eyes grew from wide to wider.

"I'm not the only one who's noticed! The humans and Jin, even they know something's going on! We all want answers, Jerin, and we want them now."

The hunter clenched his fists so tight that he drew blood. This was going too far.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Jerin spat. "You're nothing more than a child! You know nothing about me! You know nothing about the dangers of this world! You're a fool who tries to follow in the footsteps of those around him!"

This time it was Kir's eyes that grew wide.

Jerin continued, "Every day you are surrounded by those you look up to, those you respect and try to befriend! But you know what? In the end, you'll be naught but a loser who depends on others to fight his battles for him!"

As the Sparian disappeared, Kir sank to his knees. Was Jerin speaking the truth about him? Was he really that immature?

&&&&&

"I'm looking for Runae."

Ayra jumped at the sudden voice from a hooded figure in the throne room. He...he's not here. And he doesn't wish to be disturbed," she replied.

The figure moved closer to her. "Then perhaps I can relay my information through you. I refuse to wait."

"Don't be so quick to trust. If you give me the message, he will not hear it," she said defiantly. "I'm not exactly the model officer."

There was a slight snort of amusement from beneath the hood. "And what if I told you I'm not exactly the model traitor?"

"I would believe you," she shot back. "No traitors are completely for one side over the other. They just do it for money, pleasure, or because of blackmail."

"An interesting and precise observation on your part."

"I don't take your compliment lightly."

"And why is that?"

"You don't want to speak to Runae. It's me you want to talk to, or you'd already be gone."

There was a smirk on the face of the figure. "Brilliant deduction."

"Just get to the point," Ayra growled.

"As you wish."

&&&&&

_What-what's going on? Where am I?_

**You're inside your mind. Isn't it wonderful?**

_Runae!_

**Hiei. Now that we're acquainted-**

_What did you do to me!_

**Nothing, dear Hiei, nothing.**

_Than why can't I move!_

**Because I didn't tell you to.**

_What!_

**You'll see in due time, Forbidden Child. You'll see.**

OK, author's note time! For all of you who have questions about this chapter, here are some answers! I'll be explaining by sections, which are all split apart by &&&&&.

**Section 1 **

I. For those who don't know or just skimmed a few chapters, when Hiei says, "From what I've heard, this is _not_ our first meeting," he is referring to the memory deletion of himself and Kurama over the past two months.

II. For those who don't know or are new to YYH, Hiei's Jagan (third eye) was implanted by a dude named Shigure (no, not the one from Fruits Basket). He got it so that he could find the glacial village where he was born, and then used it to find his sister. The pain he experienced during the implantation was beyond imagination. I think you'd be scared, too, if someone tried to operate on what already caused you more pain that you ever thought was possible.

**Section 2**

I. Jerin creates a pool of water for Ioe and Kir. Because they are water sprites, they cannot stand being without water for long periods of time. They are also more comfortable sleeping underwater.

II. Sparian Translation

1. _aronae_- fool

2. _Korio, marin daia raota sa ana_- Korio, may the sun set with you. (This is an expression used toward the closest of friends. It basically means that the speaker hopes you sleep peacefully at night, like the sun when it sets, and then rise refreshed in the morning.)

3. _Mia rai'mia rai nosatu ata jerin_- I just-just need to be alone. (Jerin uses his own name as the last word of the phrase. Besides meaning "solitary one," it is also used in the language and is the state of being alone.)

4. _Miano kora'miano saikora. Mia rai nosatu ata jerin siai_- I don't know, I really don't know. I just need to be alone now.

III. Water Sprite Translation (yes, I introduced a new language, and no, I don't have a fancy name for it)

1. _Sanori, Ioe, sanori aaia maru_- Sleep, Ioe, sleep with peace. (A formal way of saying good-night. It can also be translated as "sleep peacefully," which is what Ioe says to both Jerin and Korio in response)

**Section 3**

I. I'm talking, obviously, about Touya in this section. Nothing really interesting here.

**Section 4**

I. Kir, being the one usually left out, wants to be able to connect with Jerin. Kir looks up to the demon hunter and wants to understand him and his motives. Still, he may never gain Jerin's friendship.

II. Jerin is insulted when Kir says, "And _you_ should practice what you preach." He had never been spoken to that way by someone substantially younger than him, and in Sparian tribes (as in our own culture today, I suppose) answering back is a huge form of disrespect.

III. When Kir says that, he is referring to how Jerin wants him to rest, but will not rest himself.

IV. As I said before, Kir looks up to Jerin. He takes Jerin's words very harshly, wondering if he really was what Jerin said he was.

**Section 5**

I. I'm not telling who the figure is. I think that's been established in previous chapters. But he/she/it obviously is a traitor.

II. Yes, Ayra is the new OC from Chapter 19. She is not the "model officer" because she bears grudges against Runae and seeks revenge.

**Section 6**

All this will be explained in the next chapter! Actually it was supposed to be in the next chapter but I just put it here because I wanted to end in a cliffie, hehe aren't I evil?

Hope this helps with the massive confusion that is my story. If ya have any other questions, just ask! And please tell me what ya think!


End file.
